100 Embers Of Flickering Light
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge. One hundred drabbles about Axel, Number VIII of Organization XIII.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello to one and all! I'm working on two other stories, but stumbled across this, and **_**have **_**to do it! I'll try to update most days, but forgive me if I don't! :-D**

**The challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire (thank you so much!) and I'm doing his/her first one, which is called '100 Theme Challenge'.**

**In case you couldn't tell from the title, I'm doing Axel, who is my (and **_**many others!**_**) favourite character!**

**Anyway, please review, and I might take requests. If anyone wants them, of course... ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, this challenge, or the characters, thankfully. I only own the story idea.**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**-I. Introduction-**

The new member didn't really seem to be anything special. At least, that's what everyone thought. His introduction, which was nothing special, didn't help to change that thought.

But his shining Keyblade, radiating hope to an otherwise bleak and dark world, made him special. Not one of a kind, but special.

He had no clue, no memories to tell him that he really should have ran away from the Organization as quickly as possible.

Axel pondered on this as he watched the young boy effortlessly slice through a Shadow Heartless, as if he had done it before.

Of course he had done it before; he was the Keyblade Master's Nobody.

If only he had realised just what a big impact the boy would have on him.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of line breaks; it refuses to show on FanFiction, so I hope that the above is okay. :D**

**Anyway, please review? Requests can be taken, but **_**NO YOAI OR YURI PLEASE!**_** If you give me a **_**really **_**good idea, then I might, but 100% NO LEMONS! ^_^**


	2. Love

**AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews from AshKetchumDarkSide and MonMonCandie, as well as a helpful one from Angelique Daemon! Sorry AshKetchumDarkSide, but I can't do Ven/Aqua or Sora/Kairi. Well, maybe Sora/Kairi somehow, but definitely not Ven/Aqua. :(**

**Axel/Larxene, as requested by MonMonCandie. Enjoy, and please review! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**II. Love**

The first time that Axel had saw Number XII, to say that his coffee spilled over the floor in shock would be an understatement.

It spilled over his breakfast, hit an annoyed Saïx, and _then _hit the floor.

It was a female. Not just any young female, but a _very _attractive female at that. She strode over to Demyx's chair, and pushed the yelping blonde boy off before sitting down. She turned around to face the redhead and winked at him suggestively, which sent into overdrive mode, although he hid it surprisingly well.

"Get off my chair!" Demyx's head popped up from the ground, wrecking the moment. Larxene's response was to kick him back under the table, while hissing.

"Get off _me_, you idiot."

Number VIII stared off dreamily into the distance, looking like he had just fallen in love.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: If you want to see Demyx gain revenge, hit the orange button down below! If you **_**don't **_**want to see Demyx have revenge, hit the orange button below. Win-win solution! ;D**

**MonMonCandie, sorry if you like Demyx! ^_^**


	3. Hate

**A/N: Decided to do two in one day, as I most likely won't be able to update tomorrow. Enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**III. Hate**

Apparently, hate is a strong word. If you just dislike someone, someone who just gets on your nerves, you just _don't like _them.

Hate, is when someone is horrible and cruel to you. Is when someone who destroys friendships and feels no remorse, no evil about it.

Axel had no doubt that he hated Xemnas. Heartless, Nobody, Human; he still hated him, whatever form he popped up in.

It was his fault that Radiant Garden had been destroyed. That his life had been turned upside-down and shattered into a million pieces.

But then again, if it wasn't for Xemnas, Axel would have never met Roxas or Xion. Or become best friends with the two Keyblade wielders.

So really, he wasn't sure about what word he should use to describe how he felt towards the man.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Um, please review? Requests can be taken too! :D**


	4. Vacation

**A/N: Thanks MonMonCandie for the lovely reviews. And thank you Kiryn for pointing out that spelling mistake. I'll fix it at a later date.**

**I'm not a fan of Axel/Larxene either, but it **_**was **_**a request, so there you go! I'll keep that pairing to a limit during the future.**

**Now, Axel/Saïx friendship, as requested by the two reviewers above. Please enjoy, and hopefully leave a comment! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**IV. Vacation**

"Come on Saïx. Just one!"

"No."

The two above, who just happened to be Axel and Saïx, were in the latter's room, having another argument.

"But you used to _love _vacations!" Axel pleaded, trying and failing to give puppy eyes. Saïx turned away from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow.

"_Used to_. Not anymore." He answered, crossing his arms. The redhead just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, why not?"

"Because then I'll have to spend it with the most annoying idiot ever." Smirking, Saïx returned to his work for Xemnas, leaving Axel with a mouth wide open. He slammed it shut and shook his head in mock horror.

"Oh Saïx, Saïx... Some things _never _change." And with that, he walked out of the room to his own bedroom.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Hit the tiny button down there, or Saïx will go berserk on you! And then you'll have broken bones!**

**No **_**way **_**is that a threat! ^_^**


	5. Growing Up

**A/N: Double bonus, as I'm away all day tomorrow! ^_^**

**Thank you to InfamousPlot (My new PM buddy!) for the lovely review that I had missed earlier on.**

**As requested, Axel/Roxas/Xion friendship. Enjoy, and please review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**V. Growing Up**

Axel, Roxas and Xion were all sitting up on the clock tower, as their normal routine. The two Keybladers were happily licking away at their ice cream treat, while Axel had finished his early, and chucked it off the building.

It hit a bird, but hopefully the sticky animal didn't mind. Too much.

As the fire-wielder turned to his two friends, he couldn't help but remember all of the times that he had once spent with Isa, doing the very same thing. Sitting high up, eating ice cream; even the favour was the same.

A pang of sadness washed over him, and he sighed at the thought that they were forced to grow up so fast. The two looked at him, full of concern, but he looked away, refusing to meet their blue eyes.

He could tell them another day.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: **_**Way **_**over the word limit, but ah well...**

**And Axel **_**does **_**look away whenever he's sad or lying, so **_**there**_**!**

**Please review by pressing the little bubble below this. Or the sticky bird will attack you and the Organization as revenge! :D**


	6. Trouble Brewing

**A/N: I'm amazed at the amount of reviews that I got yesterday! Thank you so much to;**

**AshKetchumDarkSide**

**MonMonCandie**

**Fille des Reves (A Spanish reviewer! Gracias!)**

**InfamousPlot**

**For reviewing! Also thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourites and alerts!**

**Axel/Naminé friendship, as requested by AshKetchumDarkSide. Enjoy, and please review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**VI. Trouble Brewing**

As the furious sound of crayon scratching against paper echoed through one of the rooms in Castle Oblivion, Axel couldn't help but raise a short eyebrow. He got up from leaning against the white wall, and walked over to the female who was drawing in the nearby chair.

"Whatcha drawing?" He asked friendly, bending down. Naminé glanced blue eyes at him before hiding the paper away. The man rolled his eyes. "Sorry for annoying you."

He looked into the white sphere to discover that Lexaeus had just been defeated, although by a possessed Riku. He smirked as the boy looked around him before walking on.

Trouble was brewing, so things were going to end well...

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Evil Axel is fun to write... He-he... :D**

**I've never played Chain of Memories, so I've probably mucked everything up badly... :(**

**Um, review? Or Sexy Zexy (How is he **_**sexy**_**?) will get killed again! :D**


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

**A?/N: I really have to stop writing two chapters in one day! But I really will be off in the future, 'cause the laptop is due in to a repair shop today. It'll be back on Friday, so I will return on Saturday!**

**So, enjoy! And remember to review please!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**VII. First Encounter with an Animal**

"It's so _cute_!" A three year old Lea squealed, picking up a small brown dog and swinging it about. Isa, who was five, crossed his arms at his friend's behaviour.

"Come on Lea. Mom's waiting." He stated in a bored tone. The redhead turned to him and nodded, still holding the puppy, who was now licking his face.

"Hey, hey! Comin'!" The boy ran past the bluette, who just smiled to himself before giving chase.

"It's so _cute_!" Xion squealed as she picked up a black dog that had been walking past. Axel smiled at her as she petted it lovely.

The two of them had such similar first encounters with an animal, it was almost scary.

Almost.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: That makes up for the serious last chapter!**

**Isa acts older, so I made him older. Little children are so cute to write! :D**

**Press that little button below that springs forth a blank page and type, or Cerberus will attack you, and not the cute dogs! ^_^ **


	8. First Love

**A/N: Guess what? A great friend of mine has allowed me to type on her computer until I get the laptop back! *Squeal* ^_^ **

**I'm so happy! :D Okay, it means that I have to go around to her house every day for a while, but, it's a small price to pay! ;)**

**Now, please enjoy and review, and thank you to Jcthegirl via PM, Xainagal and MonMonCandie for reviewing! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**VIII. First Love**

If Axel was to consider _actual _love, the caressing and feeling one, then he really didn't have anyone yet. But for brotherly love...

Isa would definitely be one of the first people that he had felt that kind of love for. The kind of love that makes you want to protect someone, even if it means your life.

Truth be told, he was kind of the little brother of the duo, always running around and getting into trouble, but always rescued by the blue haired boy.

Even when the Heartless had attacked Radiant Garden, Isa defended the idiot redhead with all of his might.

Now though, his effects had been in vain. The two of them had both become Nobodies, and now...

Well, he didn't want to talk about it.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: How come for every happy one I do, there seems to be a sad one to counter it? Ah well...**

**So please review, or Radiant Garden will be destroyed by Heartless again! ^_^ Xehanort may want that, but virtually everyone else will be angry!**


	9. First Crush

**A/N: A little sprinkle of Aku/Shion, mainly because of the fact that it's **_**by far **_**my favourite pairing **_**ever**_**!**

**Requested by Jcthegirl via PM. So, please read and review? 0_0**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**IX: First Crush**

When Xion had finally removed her hood from her head, Axel got the biggest shock that a Nobody could get.

She had stunning black hair that reached to her ears, ocean-blue eyes that were wide and innocent, and overall, was _very _beautiful.

Naturally, Axel being Axel, he _had _to go and wreck it by comparing her to Naminé. He couldn't help it; the two were so similar in personality and their resemblance to each other... Was uncanny.

And Xion was now a friend, so if he suddenly declared that he liked her...

Things _weren't _going to end pretty. Even though she and Roxas lacked any memories, they would figure out that it was _not _how normal people acted.

Not that they _were _normal, but...

Xion would remain a best friend and a crush. Nothing more, nothing less.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Press the three blue words below this, or you will be on the receiving end of some Keyblades. And trust me, they hurt... 0_0**

**So, please review?**


	10. First Tragedy

**A/N: Welcome to everyone that was unfortunate enough to click on this story! Read below for a (true) excuse about my lack of updates!**

**The updates will come slowly, because the story is:**

**-I use O2 for my phone, which sucks.**

**-It costs £1.00 each day to use Internet.**

**-I only get £5.00 every **_**month**_**.**

**-My laptop doesn't get 'broadband' at **_**all**_**!**

**So, there'll be more chapters in return! Be happy! :D**

**This was requested by Xainagal, the details of which will spoil the story. See her review if you want to see the request.**

**Enjoy, and please enjoy! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**IX. First Tragedy**

"Sa-_ix_..." The name was dragged on for no reason, and was quickly followed by a loud knock to the door. The elf-like man glanced at the door before resuming his staring at the moon.

"Open up! It's a Nobody's first tragedy!" The man at the door stumbled in, hitting the floor at full volume. Saïx sighed and looked down at an all-too-familiar redhead.

"It's 3 in the morning, idiot...What the hell happened to your hair?" He folded his thick arms as the man picked himself up, currently possessing straight hair that reached to his waist.

"Don't you have hair gel?" Axel asked. Saïx raised an eyebrow.

"...That has to be the most stupid request _ever_."

"But, that hair... Surely you _must _have some... I kinda ran out..."

This comment was followed by a swift Claymore between Axel's legs, and said man hobbling out of the room as Saïx turned back to the moon.

Ridiculous.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Um, **_**way **_**over the limit... I seem to be increasing with each chapter... :(**

**Weren't expecting that, were you? 0_0**

**So, please review? Or Axel will have to steal hair gel off Roxas, which will end well... ;D**

**He'll still do it anyway, so... Review! Or cue Giant Claymore of Doom! ^_^**


	11. Parents

**A/N: Don't ask how I managed to get this up. I honestly don't know... ^_^**

**No biggie!**

**Thank you to MonMonCandie, AshKetchumDarkSide, Jcthegirl (nice YouTube videos that you have! ;D) and Xainagal for reviewing.**

**Also, thank you to Angelique Daemon, AshKetchumDarkSide, Fille des Reves, Jcthegirl, MyRealNameIsHiding (Nice penname!) and Xainagal for alerting this.**

**Lastly, thanks to Fille des Reves, InfamousPlot and Xainagal for adding this to their favourites. Everyone's reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you **_**so much! **_**^_^**

**Now, please enjoy and review! :)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XI. Parents**

During another meeting in Where Nothing Gathers, which somehow managed to be _more _boring than normal, Axel naturally found his thoughts wandering off to more... _Interesting things._

As Xemnas ranted and held his arms out to his beloved Kingdom Hearts, he seemed to be like a parent to the moon. Okay, a weird man that talks to armour for no reason whatsoever and declares love to said moon, but still... A parent.

So if he was the dad, then the mum would have to be...

The redhead burst out laughing at the thought, receiving stares from everyone else as Xemnas stopped his rant on feelings and stared at him with amber eyes.

Axel gave a nervous cough, before whistling and casually stepping into a Dark Corridor to flee.

The rant was continued on.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: The mum was Saïx, just in case you weren't current of that for some reason. Who else could it have been, **_**Lexaeus**_**?**

**Oh dear God... That is one amusing image... :D**

**So review please. Or Lexaeus shall quash you with his muscles! Or the armour will magically come back to life and attack you! c:**

**Special prize to whoever can guess who (or what) the armour is! ^_^**

**Does **_**anyone **_**like Luxord anymore? There are barely any stories for the Gambler of Fate now; I **_**love **_**him! :D**


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**A/N: Thank you to InfamousPlot and MonMonCandie for reviewing! :D**

**A little message for IP: You can always do Roxas, because I haven't seen one based on him yet. And Keyblades leave a **_**massive **_**bruise behind... :O**

**Enjoy, and please review! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XII. Afraid of the Dark**

"Axel..." Said man groggily lifted one eye lid open and stared at the new arrival in his room. A small black figure was standing in the hallway, which meant...

If it was anyone bar Xion and Roxas, the man would have flinged a pillow at them. Well, maybe not Xemnas.

He immediately sat up and looked at the female in confusion. "Something wrong?"

She walked inside the room, and took a look around. "I'm... I'm afraid of the dark, and I thought that..."

"It's fine." Axel dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand and moved over to allow Xion to sit down. She obeyed, and looked at the man with frightened eyes.

"Now, tell me why you're scared..."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Some fluffy Aku/Shion! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**Or Xemnas will attack you with pillows! :D**


	13. Holding Hands

**A/N: You know the drill. Enjoy, and please review! Requests are accepted too! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XIII. Holding Hands**

"Isa, if you let go, I _swear_..."

"I wonder why we're friends sometimes..."

Isa and Lea were currently, for some mysterious reason, on a beach. Well, Isa was; Lea was holding the other boy's hands after he fell into the water.

And he didn't know how to swim.

"Surely you can swim, since you're _ten_ and all..." The older boy mused, earning a death stare from the redhead.

"Can it! I _hate _water!" Was the loud and angry reply from the water. Isa held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay..." He froze as he realized _just _what he had done. He looked out to the sea to see Lea dog paddling in the water.

_Oh boy_. He thought with a sigh before jumping in.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Couldn't think of anything else... :)**

**Hope you liked it, and please review! Just don't flame, or else Bad Things will happen! ^_^**


	14. Popcorn

**A/N: Thank you so much to Jcthegirl, Fille des Reves, Xainagal (I accepted your cupcakes of forgiveness. And ate them all. XD) and MonMonCandie (Great work with your 100 Theme Challenges, especially Terra's!) for reviewing the last chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: (because I kinda forgot to do one... Heh-heh... ^_^) I do **_**not **_**own Axel, Roxas, Xion, any members of Organization XIII, the Disney characters, Final Fantasy characters, Kingdom Hearts characters, or Kingdom Hearts itself. If I did, bad things would happen. **_**Very **_**bad things! 0_O**

**Now, Axel and Luxord play with cards, as requested by Xainagal. Enjoy, and please review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XIV. Popcorn**

"You cheat! I demand a rematch!" Axel slammed his fist on the table in anger. Luxord only lifted an eyebrow before shuffling his cards again.

"Whoever wins gains the popcorn over there." The older man pointed over to the nearby tub of popcorn. The redhead nodded.

"You're on." And with that, Luxord dealt the cards for a game of poker.

-Later-

"CHEATER! You don't even _like _popcorn!" Axel shouted louder than before, crossing his arms in anger. Luxord smirked at him.

"But you cheated too. I spotted you sneaking in that card, Number VIII."

"...You weren't meant to see that."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: 100 words **_**exactly**_**! I'm so happy! :D**

**The next one will feature Roxas, as he's barely in this Challenge so far. :)**

**Now review, or there will be no popcorn for you! Or cupcakes of forgiveness! ^_^**


	15. Cookies

**A/N: As I said before, this one stars Axel and Roxas on the clock tower. Enjoy, and please review! :)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XV. Cookies**

"Axel, what is this... _Brown thing_?" A certain blonde demanded, holding up a round object that the redhead had given him. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"You _seriously _don't know? That's a _cookie_, Roxas. Got it memorized?" He smiled as Roxas scanned it in interest.

"Is that a name of a new Heartless or something?" He asked innocently, making the redhead burst out laughing. When it became chuckles, he shook his head.

"Nope. You _eat _it. E-A-T. _Eat_. Like ice cream." He swore that a light bulb went off above the boy's head.

"Oh, right!" He took a bite of it and smiled as Axel smirked.

"Now now Roxas! You don't eat Heartless!"

"Shut up."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: He-he, poor Roxas... Eating Heartless... :)**

**See that nice little shiny button down there? Press it and leave some words behind in the box that appears, and you'll get a million dollars! ^_^**

**(Last two words may or may not be true. This sentence and the one before it may also not be true)**


	16. Memories

**A/N: Thank you once again to Xainagal and Fille des Reves for reviewing the last chapters! :)**

**I was kinda **_**joking **_**when I said that all reviewers would get a million dollars... First of all, where I live, we use a different currency! ;D**

**Please don't kill me! *Ducks any attacks that may come the author's way***

**So um... **_**Anyway**_**... I have a nice little poll over on my profile on what gender my readers are... Take a peek, if you have the time please? c:**

**So: Axel trying to put out a burning building by himself, as requested by Xainagal. Enjoy, and please review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XVI. Memories**

"Gah! Someone _help _me!"

In a quiet and silent World, where there were neon buildings, Axel was trying to put out a fire on said buildings. Well, technically _building_.

It just _had _to be the tallest building, Memory's Skyscraper of course.

"Come on! Xemnas is gonna _kill _me!" He groaned loudly as the fire only increased with each movement that he made to stop it.

It brought back a lot of memories, especially one where he had set Xemnas on fire on his first day in the Organization.

The flames suddenly fizzed away, and the redhead looked up to see a giant blue Heartless just miss his throat with a sharp sword. The fire restarted, as Axel had sent out a Fire spell in panic.

"Two for the price of one..." He muttered before summoning his weapons and running forward.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Good fun writing this one... Why do most of these seem to be humorous? :)**

**I found the Birth by Sleep Soundtrack! Go Dwarf Woodlands! :D**

**What, I like it!**

**Now review! Or your school (or workplace) won't be set on fire! ^_^**


	17. Tower

**A/N: Don't know what was in my mind when I wrote this... Enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XVII. Tower**

Axel peeked his head around the white door like a spy, mainly so that he could see in on Naminé.

The blonde girl was busy sketching another picture again, and the massive pile of neatly stacked papers beside her on the table reminded the man of a tower. Okay, a very _thin _tower that would collapse at the slightest touch, but still...

Axel heard the familiar sound of a Dark Corridor opening, and he got out of sight just as the paper tower scattered all over the room and Naminé gasping in horror.

He would see the female later on.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: A hundred words again! Yay! ^_^**

**If WishingDreamer5 is reading this, thank you for all of your help in adding stories to my new community and becoming a staff member! Really, thank you and good luck in the future! :D**

**If anyone's interested in that, it's a collection of 100 Theme Challenges, along with other stuff involving that! :)**

**Please review! Or... I don't really know what will happen... 0_O But... Just review! You might just get your million dollars after all! ^_^**


	18. Stripes

**A/N: Thank you again to MonMonCandie (thanks for the alert!) and Infamousplot (thank you for reviewing my one-shot! Also, I like the **_**music **_**for Dwarf Woodlands. **_**Hated **_**the actual World; stupid dwarfs in Ven's story! _ But I liked Terra's and Aqua's, even if they did fight the same boss. o_0)**

**Also, thank you to The Bond of Flame and Destiny for adding this to his (I think, for your profile that you're male!) favourites! If you have the time, can you please leave a review behind too? ;)**

**Ignoring all of the random stuff above, please enjoy and review! Your opinions are **_**very **_**important! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XVIII. Stripes**

"What. The. _Hell_?"

You could always count on Larxene to tell it to someone straight.

The bug-haired female (although some would beg to differ) and everyone's favourite redhead was observing the Grey Room's... _Interesting _new colour scheme.

The walls were painted in different stripes of black and white, and Larxene was _not _impressed.

"Whoever came up with this _thing _should be beaten up by a gang of Invisibles." She commented bluntly, unaware of the fact that the painter was slowly slipping away back to his room again.

Just as Axel thought that he had gotten away, Larxene whipped around and pointed at him accusingly.

"_You _did this, didn't you?"

"Marluxia gave me of his freaky flowers that makes you do weird things!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: He-he... Poor Axel. :D**

**If you want the rest of the Organization to be attacked by Marluxia's freaky flowers, review! Or else YOU will get them! ^_^**


	19. Stars

**A/N: I **_**really **_**should update my other stories, but I feel a strong urge to do another one of these Challenges! Any suggestions? For any Challenges that I should do and characters? Please? XD**

**Please enjoy and review! :)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XIX. Stars**

Stars... They were such mysterious things. Twinkling objects in the night sky, that only reminded Axel of just how many Worlds there were altogether, and about the fact that there might not be a limit to the amount of Worlds out there, in the vast sea of swirling colours.

Whenever he felt (pun fully intended) like watching them, he always headed to Neverland when he had finished a Mission. He didn't come to the pirate World as often whenever he, Roxas and Xion met up on the tower, but he still came here.

It reminded him of Radiant Garden and the life that he had led before.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Someone needs their lonely time... :)**

**Please review! *Gives massive puppy eyes because the author can't type out a puppy eyes face.***


	20. Universe

**A/N: What can I say... About from the fact that Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance looks AMAZING! *Squeal* ^^ And I have a 3DS, so I can play it!**

_**Anyway**_**, please review! We're a fifth though this now already! Man, time flies **_**fast**_**! ^_^**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me during this! And even those who choose to remain secret but read this! (I know about that; I do it all of the time!) :D**

**So, thanks! :)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XX. Universe**

It was another boring day in the boring room called the Grey Area. Everyone was waiting around for their Missions, some in patience, some in _not _so much patience.

"I swear, give me _one _more Mission with Xigbar and I'll send you to the other side of the universe! And trust me, _that's _far!" Axel jabbed his finger on Saïx's chest with each World, an unusually anger look on his face. Meanwhile, Number II was casually trying to shoot Zexion, who was reading his Lexicon.

"Come on Flamesilocks. Am I that bad? _As if_." With the use of his short but annoying catchphrase, he sent the redhead in overdrive.

Instead of yelling his head off, he opened a Dark Corridor and got out, Xigbar's voice yelling behind him.

"Sheesh, lighten up hot stuff! I know that you stole Larxene's underwear!"

_What?_

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Who's gonna be killed by a certain anger-prone girl? That's right! XD**

**Over the limit, but no biggie. Right? **_**Right? **_**0_0**

**For Xigbar to continue using his annoying catchphrase, hit the orange button below with the blue writing! ^_^**


	21. Princess

**A/N: ...Honestly, who do you **_**think **_**is going to be the co-star of this one? Look at the prompt! *Points madly***

**So, please review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXI. Princess**

It looked like kidnapping Kairi, a Princess of Heart that lived on the Destiny Islands and _just happened _to be Sora's girl-sorry, _best _friend was a bad mistake.

Axel was still nursing a wound on his hand after the other redhead had decided that _biting _it was the best course of action. The female was sitting on the ground, arms crossed and lips pouted.

"What on earth was _that _for? I was only trying to shut you up so that Saïx wouldn't see us!" The man hissed as he tried to perform a Cure spell; unfortunately, he wasn't exactly _skilled _in the area, and so failed. Miserably.

"Bit late for _that_." She helpfully pointed out as a group of Berserkers suddenly surrounded them. The man glared at her with a raised eyebrow before summoning his weapons and jumping in front of her.

"No need to rub it in, Princess."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Goodness. **_**149 words**_**? That is **_**long**_**! 0_o**

**Okay, my limit is ****150**** words for now on! He-he... :)**

**Please review! Or Kairi will bite you like a dog! (I'm **_**not **_**suggesting anything there at all!) ^_^**


	22. Do Not Disturb

**A/N: Because I won't return until Saturday, (If I'm not away!) you guys are getting a 5 for 1 deal! **

**Who **_**doesn't **_**like deals?**

**I know that I'm sounding selfish here, but is it okay if anyone plans to review, they can review each chapter as a separate review? It helps me to see everything clearer. Thanks in advance!**

**Speaking of reviews, can you please do just that?**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXII. Do Not Disturb**

"Do you think that Axel's okay? His mission was _hours _ago..." Xion asked Roxas warily. The two were standing outside the redhead's door. Suddenly, a loud noise that sounded like a roar came from the room. The two looked at each other before summoning their Keyblades and charging in.

"Don't worry! We'll save you from-_Huh?_" Roxas stopped his Keyblade in mid-air to discover a skinny lump in the bed, along with a loud noise again. Xion stared at said lump in confusion.

"He's... _Sleeping?_" The female asked in surprise, an eyebrow raised. Roxas pointed to a sign that read 'Do Not Disturb'.

When the lump started to move, that's when the double act ran for their lives.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Poor Roxas and Xion... They really should know that Axel **_**loves **_**to sleep...**

**Please review! And thank you for reading this! ^_^**


	23. Rejection

**A/N: OH MY GOD! 50 REVIEWS! We need to have a celebration of some sort! *Play happy music***

**I love all of you guys! (Not in **_**that **_**sense!) 3**

**MonMonCandie: Good luck with your new Challenge! I may follow you shortly! XD**

**Infamousplot: Good luck with your Challenge too! :D Also, I spent half an hour typing out a PM but then my phone decided to die. Sorry! :(**

**Xainagal: Lexaeus! He would be as hard as nails (Literally!) to do. But I'll think about it! :)**

**the light before the darkness: Thank you so much! I'll think about that suggestion! ^^**

**Vheeri: Kairi can be rude, can't she? I was thinking about doing that as well. Especially for 'Princess' and 'Cookies!'**

**Now enjoy, and please review! A bit of Axel/Demyx friendship, as requested by MonMonCandie.**

**Also, according to my survey, I have 4 female readers and a Freak Alien from Mars. Hello, Alien! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXIII. Rejection**

"How could you do that?" Demyx pouted, crossing his arms and looking at the older male who was sitting on a white sofa.

"C'mon Dem. Are you _still _anger over the Larxene incident?" Axel asked, receiving a furious nod from the mullet boy.

"Yes! I mean, that was an act of rejection!" He sighed at the last sentence and looked down at the floor. So he was surprised when the redhead...

_Tickled _him.

"Hey-hey! Stop it! _Stop it_!" He managed to squeeze in between bursts of laughter at the 'feeling' of the fingers underneath his chin. Suddenly, the two teenagers looked up at the same time, to find Xaldin towering over them. Both of them started pointing at the other.

"He started it!"

"Hey! You _tickled _me!"

"...Touché."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Someone hates their tickles with a passion...**

**Utterly random thing... ;)**

**Please review! Or Belle will elbow you in the stomach, like she did to Xaldin! You go girl! ^_^**

**Also, if you want/need to see more Axel Theme action, check out Infamousplot's Challenge, called 100 Days in the Life! It's only one chapter, but it looks great already! And drop a review behind; the girl deserves it! :D**

**Go there! *Holds Aqua's Keyblade and moves all readers in direction of other story***

**Aqua: *Appears out of nowhere* Where the hell did you get that?**

**Me: Oh no! *Runs away***

**Randomness! ^_^**


	24. Fear

**A/N: A serious one, this one. **_**Nothing **_**like the First Tragedy with the hair gel. _**

**This was suggested by the light before the dark. But I probably got it mixed up. :)**

**Ah well. Please enjoy and drop a review behind too!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXIV. Fear**

Axel didn't know that Nobodies could feel. Well, with the amount of lectures that Xemnas had ranted about confirmed it, but still...

Stupid Roxas and Naminé and... And... Whoever that mysterious presence was... Making him feel.

Because right now he was feeling a hell lot of fear.

He panted heavily as he ducked another Claymore from a Berserker, and sent a flaming Chakram as a response. It connected, and the creature faded away...

Only for Saïx himself to appear. The dreaded Dark Corridor was opened as the man walked out, completely emotionless.

"Why, hello there _traitor_." He dragged the final word out as he summoned his Claymore. Axel gritted his teeth in answer, and prayed that he would escape this alive.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Their fight that they **_**must **_**have had in Kingdom Hearts II always fascinated me... C'mon! All of the clues are there! :)**

**Poor Axel... Or Ax... Or whatever the hell yaoi fangirls make Roxas call him.**

**Please review! ^_^**

**I really want to write a quick one-shot on this now... Damn! c:**


	25. Puzzle

**A/N: I do believe that we are a quarter way through this! *Bells sound in distance and fireworks go off***

**Ssshhh fireworks! I need you for when we're **_**half way **_**through this! :)**

**So, um... Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited (is that a word?), alerted etc. You guys give me the motive to keep writing! ^_^**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXV. Puzzle**

"...Life is like a puzzle. You will never know what pieces you need to complete yourself, but sometimes they come naturally... Axel, are you even _listening _to me?" Luxord stopped his long speech in the Grey Area and looked at the redhead, who was sprawled out on a sofa, arm hanging down. He jumped up and looked at Number X in surprise.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah... _Kinda_..." He answered sheepishly, grinning widely as the man shook his head and walked away.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you..." His voice trailed off as he left the room.

Truth be told, he _was _listening. And when he heard about the puzzle, he couldn't help but think of how much Xion and Roxas had changed him.

He was still lazy, mind.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Hope that was good enough! I don't really like it, but I disliked 'Stars' too, and look at how popular **_**that **_**was...**

**Please review, and I hope that you enjoyed it! ^_^**


	26. Hunger

**A/N: Thank you to AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie, Infamousplot, the light before the darkness (Good luck! Tell me when you publish it so that I can review it!) and Xainagal for reviewing.**

**Woot! **_**Five different **_**reviewers! I'm on Cloud Nine! :)**

**Also, I have the first chapter of another Challenge typed out, ready to be unleashed on the Worlds! But first I need a title! ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXVI. Hunger**

"Xion, aren't you hungry?" The female and Axel were in the Kitchen of Depressing Foods, watching Xigbar chase after Demyx after the latter had stolen the last hotdog.

"You'll never eat me alive, Xiggy!" He taunted as he ducked a purple arrow and sprinted down the hall, the scarred man yelling after him as the two witnesses raised an eyebrow.

"...No. Not really." She replied simply, looking up at her much taller friend. He noticed this and smiled at her, getting something out of his pockets.

"Well, too bad... Taa-dah!" He held out a round brown object. Xion picked it up and looked at it curiously.

"Is it-"

"It's a cookie. You _eat _it. And it's _not _a Heartless." Axel interrupted, shaking his head. Xion raised an eyebrow.

"...Ok-_ayyyyy..._"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Axel **_**very **_**clearly doesn't want a repeat of Roxas and the Heartless Cookie. :)**

**Please review! Or Xiggy will zap you!**

**...Even though he has crap aim.**

**Now, time for a little something extra!**

**If you guys (and girls) want to get a little Kairi 100 Theme goodness, go and check out Oceanic Waves by RoseOfADifferentColour. It's really good, but has barely any reviews. So go on, help a fellow author! It's very good, as I've already said. And funny! It has **_**Tigger **_**in it!**

**You know you want to! ;)**

**Thanks for reading this! ^_^**


	27. Fast Food

**A/N: ...Still thinking of a title...**

**Still thinking...**

**Oh! Um, hope you enjoy this, and please review! It makes me smile! c:**

**Trust me, when I'm in a bad mood... People know it! ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXVII. Fast Food**

"I _love _fast food!" Demyx declared to the redhead beside him as the other members of the Organization were busy grabbing food for themselves. Surprisingly, Lexaeus was the person with the most food, having three pieces of steak, twenty giant meatballs and a lot of sauce. Zexion, unsurprisingly, had one little pea on his plate.

"I'm not consuming that avocado species of plant." Was his reply to anyone who asked. Suddenly, Axel smirked and picked up a large egg and chucked it at him. It missed him, as Axel has a _terrible_ aim, and instead hit Vexen.

On the nose.

"This is when you _run._" Demyx whispered as the man stood up and stared large eyes at him. Axel nodded before ducking under the table and staying there.

Vexen's response was to freeze the whole table, and Xigbar's hand while he was reaching for a soda.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: *Sweatdrops* That was **_**far **_**too long, but **_**damn**_** it! I really want to write a short story on this now...**

**Please review! Or **_**you **_**will be frozen, and there will be no redheads to kill the offender! ^_^**


	28. Horror

**A/N: I liked the last one... He-he... ;)**

**You ought to know the drill by now. Read, hopefully enjoy, and review! I'll take requests too! The more insane, the better!**

**Also: **_**IMPORTANT NOTICE ALERT!**_

**There's a nice little poll on my profile that's actually **_**very **_**important. It asks anyone who wants to take it what Challenge I should focus on once I finish this. Because, well, I've fallen in love with them! Please, if you wonderful people have a free moment, and like this, **_**please **_**go and do it!**

**Thank you! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXVIII. Horror**

Axel was walking down the white hall to his room, when he heard a large scream coming from Roxas's room. He stopped briefly, before sighing and walking to the blonde's room.

When he opened the white door, he got a _very _big surprise.

There was a TV, a horror DVD box discarded on the floor, and the blonde and Xion were hugging each other in fear. He rolled his eyes, and turns off the TV before gently forcing the two apart, ignoring pangs of jealousy.

"Now, what happened?" He asked, holding up the box. Much to his surprise, the two latched onto his legs and refused to let go.

"There was a!-"

"It was scary! _Really _scary!"

"_Please _help us!"

A certain redhead was going to be having a word with Xaldin later over the DVDs.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Why did Roxas have a TV? Where did they get the DVD? What movie were they watching?**

**That, my dear readers, is up to YOU! *Points straight out of your computer/laptop/phone, therefore breaking the fourth wall* 0_O**

**Review! Or the horror movie shall come true! I take requests! ^_^**


	29. Jigsaw

**A/N: Thanks to AshKetchumDarkSide, Jcthegirl, (it's fine!) MonMonCandie and Xainagal for reviewing the last chapters!**

**Guess what I got today? The new Legend of Zelda game! Yay! :)**

**I'm a month late compared to the rest of the country, but eh... ;)**

**Hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXIX. Jigsaw**

When Axel, out of his non-existent concern, peeked into Lexaeus's room to see if he was alright, because of the fact that there weren't loud snores rocking the very foundations of the castle, he found the man doing a jigsaw.

"Um, Lex?" He whispered, startling the other man. He simply glanced over his shoulder at the redhead.

"Is something the matter?" He asked calmly. Axel walked over and tried to see the jigsaw.

"Let me see! Come on, what is it; _Xigbar and Luxord _doing... _Oh_." When he stepped onto the pieces, and saw the box art, he discovered an image of Xigbar and Luxord making ice cream.

Sea-salt ice cream, to be exact.

"..." Axel nervously backed out of the room, before running for his life as Number V chased him with his Axe Sword, determined to not let him live.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Even the quiet members can have some **_**interesting **_**hobbies! c:**

**Please review!**


	30. Photograph

**A/N: Because for some odd mysterious reason, I feel like supplying some facts to all of you lovely people! I celebrate the number 30, because; it's three Luxords! Or ten Xaldins! Or 15 Xigbars! Or three Axels with a Zexion cherry! Or five Zexions! Or...**

***Gunshot*I was going to finish with an Axel, a Roxas and a Demyx! C:**

**Ignoring all of that, please review! :D**

**Axel has a bad history with photographs... ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXX. Photograph**

When the (stupid) Dusks had brought back all of the photographs that were in the virtual Twilight Town, Axel was in a bad enough mood as it was.

The pictures sent him over the edge.

All of them had one thing in common; Roxas. One had him in front of a store with a lady, another with him simply posing with the old lady that sold the ice cream.

The one that stuck in his head, however, was a simple one of him and his three 'friends' outside the Old Mansion, all smiling and looking happy.

Axel found it ironic, but he would have to tell his former best friend the truth.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: It's ironic because he refused to tell Roxas the truth before, but now he has to.**

**Oh! Serious chappie! Please review! ^_^**


	31. Forgotten

**A/N: I **_**must **_**write a more detailed version of 'Fast Food'! Maybe a one-shot off it... He-he...**

**If you people want it, of course. :)**

**Hopefully, I'll have this Challenge finished before I return to school!**

**Now, I have a little dilemma. I've left a review for Iggy'sGirl15 100 Song Theme Challenge, but I'm not certain about who I should do for it after having a PM conversation with AKDS. (AshKetchumDarkSide. Can I call you a shorter name **_**please?**_**)**

**Should I do Naminé, or Ventus? Please let me know, but personally I'm leaning towards cute adorable little Ven! Blame MonMonCandie for turning me into a Ven fan! 0_O**

**Long note! Please review! ;D**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXI. Forgotten**

"...Yeah. So I blew up a World, got a load of Munny, grabbed some food. Nothing new." A small group of people were gathered around Xigbar as he told a tale as old as his scars.

"Number II. Do not frighten the new recruits that we have." Saïx walked over and crossed his arms, scanning the small group. "Unless you've forgotten _again_." He smirked as the man narrowed his eye. At the same time, the 'new' recruits, who were Axel and Demyx, both jumped up at the same time in anger.

"We're _not _new! Got it memorized?" Axel shouted as Demyx nodded.

"Yeah!" They high fived each other as Saïx groaned.

"You two. Double Missions for a week." He walked away as Number IX turned to his superior.

"Axel, can you..?"

"_No chance!"_

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Axel and Demyx are both... Um... About 15, 16? Saïx has **_**already **_**become second-in-command, know-it-all... 0_0**

**They're all young! It's cute! 3**

**And Dem was going to ask Axel if he could do his Missions for him. Naturally. :)**

**Please review! Even if you **_**hated **_**it and wish to strangle me! (But ideally don't)**

**I need your option on who I should do for my next Challenge! Please? *Puppy eyes* Sorry for asking you lovely people for **_**lots **_**of help, but I want to please you guys! Don't forgot about my poll, please? If you have a free moment, of course!**

**Thank you for reading this! ^_^**


	32. Wish

**A/N: Thanks so much to AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie and Infamousplot for reviewing! :D**

**Well, this is a pretty random one... Please review! ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXII. Wish**

"Do you two have a wish?" The question coming from Xion caught both Axel and Roxas off-guard. They both turned to her in surprise as she went on.

"My wish is for the three of us to be together, no matter what." She stared out into the sunset as Roxas nodded.

"Yeah... That's my wish too..." He followed Xion's gaze as Axel chose to remain silent, looking down at his melting ice-cream.

Suddenly, they both turned around to face him curiously. Xion was the one to break the comfortable silence.

"Surely you have one too, Axel?" She asked as he looked away, refusing to make eye contract.

It wasn't possible. The three of them couldn't be together for much longer.

"I'll tell you later."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: I like the emotional moments on everyone's favourite clock tower... :)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	33. Come Back

**A/N: Do I **_**have **_**to keep making these? Review, or else! -_-**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXIV. Come Back**

"Number VIII, come back at once."

"_Never_!" Axel replied in a sing-song voice as he ran about the Station Heights of Twilight Town, with Xaldin losing his patience in record time.

As the redhead was a newbie, and didn't know (or seem to remember) his mentor's lack of patience.

"Alright well then. I'll return you by force." He summoned one of his many glistening lances and sent it flying towards the hood of the teenager's cloak. It speared through it and stuck a brick wall. Axel began to flail apart as the man calmly walked up to him, and stared at him.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: I read somewhere that Xaldin was Axel's mentor, and taa-daa! ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	34. Where Did They Go?

**A/N: Forget about the author's note!**

**Oh... 0_0**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXV. Where Did They Go?**

"Huh? Where did they go?" Roxas muttered aloud to himself as he roamed his hand in the freezer, looking for some ice-cream. He heard a shuffling noise behind him, and he slowly closed the door before turning around to spot Axel lying on the couch. He walked over to the redhead, who was pretending to be fast asleep, and gave him a Keyblade to the stomach.

"_Ouch_! Xio-Oh, hey Roxas! What's up?" He smiled at the blonde widely, revealing traces of blue ice on his teeth. Roxas sighed.

"Did you eat all of the ice cream again?"

"I _knew _that I should have brushed my teeth!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: That's right kids; (and adults!)**

**Brush your teeth twice a day! ;D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	35. Adventure

**A/N: Thanks so much to Infamousplot, MonMonCandie, Xainagal (an elephant? Cool! I forgive you! *Gives cupcakes of forgiveness*) and AshKetchumDarkSide for reviewing the last chapters! :D**

**So, you know the drill! ;D**

**EXTRA: As for where I read that Xaldin was Axel's mentor... I can't remember for the life of me! Sorry! :O**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXV. Adventure**

Axel could tell from Roxas's eyes, and the way that he couldn't (and wouldn't) _stop _blabbering about Neverland, that he thought that the World was a brand new adventure.

He supposed that it was the same for _all _Worlds, really...

Not that he actually liked Wonderland, what with the Queen there and the mad cat. The fact that the people there celebrated _un_birthdays (whatever _that _was) didn't help.

As he saw Xion run about Neverland like an excited puppy, looking for the fairy that gave people the power to fly, he couldn't help but compare the two.

Sure, but Xion was...

He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Please review! **_**Pretty **_**please?**


	36. Father Figure

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXVI. Father Figure**

Before Roxas and Xion came along and turned everything upside-down, Axel had a 'family' of sorts.

Demyx was like the annoying little brother that refused to leave you alone. But they often played pranks together, along with the occasional help of Xigbar.

Xigbar himself was like the father figure; only Xemnas and Vexen were older than him, but he acted like the little kid that had never really grown up.

And Larxene was the horrible big sister that stole your items and never listened to anyone.

Axel? He was the brother that gave advice and stayed cool, but also was super annoying and rarely listened to anyone bar himself gloating.

The family was certainly a queer one, but it was the closest thing that they could get to one.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: What was in my head when I wrote this..?**

**Please review! ^_^**


	37. Stranger

**A/N: It's Axel! And Yuffie! You know you're interested! ;)**

**So, anyway...**

**I have the first chapter of a Reku14 Challenge typed out. It's called 100 Shooting Stars, and it stars adorable little Ven! Should I post it soon?**

**Not ignoring that, read! Review! Or I shall resource to blackmail like Ip! (Infamousplot)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXVII. Stranger**

"Squall! There's a stranger out here!" A teenager with black hair sing-songed as she tutted at Axel, who was trapped in a corner of a series of houses.

And he had forgotten about the wonderful things called Dark Corridors.

"It's Leon, Yuffie." A monotone voice answered. The female rolled her eyes.

"_Whatever. _He's wearing the Organization cloak!" At this, Axel shook his head.

"I've already told you; I kinda turned _traitor_! They want to kill me now! Got it memorized?" Yuffie happily ignored all of this, and summoned her weapon.

"I've got the fact that you're trouble memorized, mister. Now get out!" She ran forward and swiped at empty air, as Axel had escaped using a Dark Corridor. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned around.

"No one's here, Yuffie."

"But Squ-Leon!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: I actually really like this! :)**

**Please review!**


	38. Technology

**A/N: Thank you to Infamousplot, Timber Wolf of Purity, MonMonCandie and AshKetchumDarkSide for reviewing! :)**

**Also, thank you to TheOSTofLife for adding this to her alerts.**

**Please review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXVIII. Technology**

Roxas didn't seem to get what technology meant. Not at all. Axel remembered the day that he had first shown the blonde a computer.

Needless to say, he broke it due to slamming the keyboard too hard. It was times like this when Roxas reminded the redhead of Sora.

Xion was slightly better, as she didn't yell at the board and slam it. Her mouth fell open when she had seen one, but she didn't break it.

Just as he thought those words, he heard a loud shout and smoke escaping from the sealed door.

...Guess he was wrong about Xion being good at computers.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Axel was in a room, Xion was in another room with a computer, and... You know...**

**Please review! They make me smile! ^_^**


	39. Magic

**A/N: Um, review?**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXIX. Magic**

"I've got the magic in me..." Demyx sang as he jumped up and down on a white sofa in the Grey Area while playing his Sitar, clearly ignoring an angry Saïx, Xaldin readying his lances, and Axel sleeping through the racket.

Losing his patience, Number III chucked a long lance at the instrument. The weapon exploded in a burst of water, soaking everyone nearby. The teenager pouted.

"Did no one like me?" He asked, just as Xaldin jumped forward with an Aero spell. The two fell onto the floor, and then Saïx used a Dark Corridor on them. They vanished, just as a certain redhead opened his eyes and sat up, realizing that his former best friend was the only person in the room. He glanced over to the wet patch on the floor.

"Did something happen?"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: That was long. **_**Again...**_

**Please review! ;)**


	40. Siblings

**A/N: Random little fact: I'm planning on publishing the Ventus Challenge when I'm half-way through this one. Just in case anyone was interested. :D**

**Probably not. ;)**

**Review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXX. Siblings**

If Axel happened to bump into Roxas and Xion and he didn't know them, he swore that they were siblings.

It was a look that the three of them would always get. People believed that Xion was the little one, Roxas was stuck in the middle and the great redhead was the oldest.

That was the impression that he got, anyway.

A few people looked at him in a bad way, but he ignored it. Like... He should be talking and laughing with people his own age, not ten years younger.

Well, it was hardly his fault that everyone his age in the Organization were either annoying, horrible or a mixture of both.

Age didn't really matter, did it?

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Best thing that I could think of... -_-**

**Please review! ^_^**


	41. Girl Next Door

**A/N: Guess what? This has hit the 100 review mark! Whoa!**

***Fireworks go off in the background as well as happy music***

**And our lucky reviewer was Fille des Reves! :)**

**Anyway, thank you Infamousplot, AshKetchumDarkSide, Jcthegirl, MonMonCandie, Xainagal, Fille des Reves and the light before the darkness so much for reviewing!**

***Breathes deep sigh of relief* **_**That **_**was long. I don't mind! *HintHint***

**Please review! ^^ And thanks so much for the 100+ reviews!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXXI. Girl Next Door**

"Come on Zexion! I _have _to show you something!"

"For the absolute _final _time, Number IX. _No_. I require siesta."

Axel groaned at the loud music coming from Demyx's room as he sang terribly, and covered his ears with his pillow in vain.

It was very obvious that Xaldin had failed to teach him a lesson. The teenager reminded him of a girl next door that he had known in his previous life. She was loud, to say the least.

The singing only got louder and _much _worse, at least until there was a loud bang and Demyx screaming like said girl.

He peeked out of his door to notice Saïx dragging a shouting Demyx by his cloak up to Xemnas.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Poor Dem...**

**Please review! ^_^**


	42. Amusement Park

**A/N: Marluxia's in this one! Because he may or may not be gay, but he kicks everyone's butts while he's at it! :)**

**Please review! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXXII. Amusement Park**

"Marluxia, where the hell... Is _this_?"

Axel and Marluxia were sent to an amusement park for their Mission. One that had giant dogs and ducks wandering about, lots and lots of food and a handful of rollercoasters.

"Oh my God! You're Axel! Squeal!" The two looked up to see a small (but growing) group of teenage girls staring at the redhead, all looking over the moon. Handfuls were also staring at Marluxia.

Some of them happened to be men.

"_Hug!" _Without warning, the girls became a sea of arms as Axel was overwhelmed by the sheer force. He felt arms touching him everywhere as he struggled to get out.

"Marluxia! Help me!"

The man was too busy accepting flowers to notice his cries for help.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: I had a great time writing this, and have a desire to make a one-shot out of it!**

**Please review! I **_**hate **_**fangirls like the ones above. So technically I hate myself... Hmm...**

**They went to Disneyland, by the way. ^_^**


	43. Fighting for What's Right

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXXIII. Fighting for What's Right**

Stupid Sora... Axel mentally cursed himself as he kicked the sand, sending it scattering.

How come whenever the hyper, headstrong, immature brunette was fighting for what's right, he always got the full support of everyone? But when _he_ tried to get his friendsback, everyone always tried to stop him?

It wasn't _fair!_

His eyes widened. _Friends? _Roxas and Naminé were the only two people that he would classify as his friends, and Naminé was safe. So...

He couldn't help but sigh deeply and stare out to the nearby sea of the Destiny Islands, taking in the view.

He knew that Nobodies didn't have happy endings, and he most definitely didn't deserve one. But...

Didn't Roxas and Naminé and... And _her _deserve one?

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: You guys should be able to work out who 'her' is...**

**Also, if you guys want some Xion Challenge action, check out Fille des Reves's '100 Situations in a Replica's Life' and Jcthegirl's '100 over Three Five Seven'. They're both really good, and be sure to drop a review behind if you can!**

**Yes, I am like a walking (or typing) promotion for Challenges... So? ;)**

**Now, review... ^_^**


	44. Fire

**A/N: Once again, thank you to MonMonCandie, Jcthegirl, (no bother! I don't mind! You updating is good enough!) Fille des Reves, (you can decide!) AshKetchumDarkSide and Xainagal for reviewing the last chapters! ;D**

**I GOT A NEW PHONE TODAY! SO ALL OF MY THINGS WON'T DOUBLE ANYMORE! XD**

**...Um, look at the prompt for this one! I'm looking forward to this...**

**He-he... Please review! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXXIV. Fire**

When Axel and Vexen had gotten into _another _fight, the redhead wasn't expecting the man to get rid of his fire using his ice.

And now, Axel was _freezing _cold, not having his normal powers to keep him warm. Truth be told, he was actually at the same temperature that the other members were, but he didn't know that.

His teeth were clattering together, and the fact that Xigbar was blabbing away next to him didn't help.

The two were on a Mission to the Land of Dragons, which was famous for being _cold_. Until Axel spotted a bed and a fire place, and jumped into said bed.

"Ah! I'm actually _warm _again!" The redhead sighed in relief as Number II raised an eyebrow.

"What in the name of _Kingdom Hearts _are you doing?"

"...Resting?"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Please drop a review behind if you have the time! ^_^**


	45. Soup

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXXV. Soup**

As another breakfast commenced in the Kitchen of Depressing Foods, it seemed that Xemnas had chosen to serve up soup.

Well, technically, he _chose _the foods; the Dusks, and occasionally Xaldin, prepared it. Everyone stared at the gruesome mixture of unique colours in horror; even Saïx was staring at it oddly, eye twitching.

"Well? Eat up, my dear friends!" The Superior declared. An awkward silence descended on the room until Axel gulped and picked up his spoon.

Everyone stared at him; Demyx had his fingers crossed and Zexion was writing in his Lexicon as Axel took a spoonful of the mixture. Breathing deeply, he took a mouthful, tasting the horrible liquid and running out of the room before the noise of someone throwing up could be heard.

Needless to say, _nobody _ate the soup.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: The Dusks can't cook too well...**

**Please review!**


	46. Summer

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XXXXVI. Summer**

Summer vacations... Roxas had freaked out when Axel told him about them. But the redhead held many fond memories because of them.

Eating ice cream... Inflicting Ansem's castle... Having no homework or no teachers to listen to.

Above all, the times that he had spent with Isa just watching the sunset and night skies, talking about rubbish and things that didn't made sense.

And... And meeting that boy that reminded the redhead so much of Roxas. He had a wooden sword; shaped like a Keyblade actually, and they had fought. Lea lost the fight, much to the amusement of Isa.

What was his name again? Ventus, wasn't it? He didn't remember that well, but that blonde was the reason that he had taken Roxas 'under his wing'.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Please review? Pretty **_**pretty pretty **_**please? ;)**


	47. Christmas

**A/N: Thank you to MonMonCandie, Xainagal, Fille des Reves, AshKetchumDarkSide and Infamousplot for reviewing! :)**

**Also, forgot to mention earlier, but thank you to Jcthegirl for adding this to her favourites! ;)**

**Please review! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**XXXXVII. Christmas**

"...Jingle bells, jingle bells! Batman smells, Robin..." Xigbar and Luxord were singing at the top of their voices on top of a table, obviously drunk. The two linked arms and danced in circles as Axel, Zexion and Vexen watched them. Axel had a camera in his hands, and everyone was in their night clothes.

It was Christmas, or as everyone in Organization XIII preferred to call it; 'The Night Where Everyone Goes Mad.'

"Hey there cute guy." Demyx slurred to Vexen, who stared at him before using a Dark Corridor and sending the poor teenager to his room.

"Oh dear Darkness..." Zexion groaned before walking away, leaving Axel with a huge smile as the two on the table continued to sing.

"Oh what fun it is!"

"This is _perfect _for blackmails..."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Don't worry, Axel drank too much later on...**

**Please review! ^_^**


	48. Halloween

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**XXXXVIII. Halloween**

Axel hated Halloween Town with a passion. And it seemed to be that he wasn't the only one.

"Stupid Heartless... Even stupider town..." Roxas muttered before taking another bite out of his ice-cream. His comment earned the attention of Axel, who looked at him.

"Hmm? What happened?" He asked. The blonde turned to the redhead, taking another bite.

"The giant Heartless in Halloween Town... And then they made a _scarecrow _based on me!" He sighed deeply.

"A _scarecrow..._ Right..." Axel muttered, trying to hold in his laughter, but he failed. Roxas stared at him in anger.

"What? How is that _funny?"_ He demanded. The older man shook his head.

"Heh... It may not be funny for you, but it's _hilarious _for me. Got it memorized?"

"Oh shut up."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: I hated that Leechgrave so flipping much... And the Ruler of the Sky... And Antlion... And Infernal Engine in Beast's Castle... **_**And the Dustflier! **_**Impossible! I was at level 92 before I defeated it for the first time! **

**I hate **_**all **_**of the Heartless bosses in Days! So **_**hard**_**! _**

**Please review! ^_^**


	49. Strawberry

**A/N: Based off Jcthegirl's 'Evil Strawberry'. Read it; it's hilarious! ;)**

**And I have also discovered that I did my Roman numerals **_**dreadfully **_**wrong... :( Too lazy to fix them... -_-**

**Please review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**XLIX. Strawberry**

"Oww... My ears are _killing _me... Why are the windows broken?" Axel pointed out as he, Xion and Roxas walked down one of the many long corridors of the castle. The two teenagers were shaking their heads in shock, as Axel stumbled into a shard of glass, due to his lack of sleep. He casually burned the glass away and continued walking (or dragging himself) to somewhere.

"All this over a _strawberry_..." Roxas muttered in disbelief. Xion nodded, and yawned loudly.

"Yep. Still can't believe it... His _scream_..." She winced at the memory as the other two nodded. Suddenly, Demyx appeared from a corner, smiling widely.

"Hi guys how are-"

A Dark Corridor opening and two people getting shoved into it proved that he had scarred everyone for life.

"What did I do?"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Please review!**


	50. Candy

**A/N: We have hit the half way mark, people! *Fireworks and party poppers go off***

**To be honest, I never thought that I would make it this far. So thank you SO MUCH to Fille des Reves, Xainagal, MonMonCandie, AkuEri, DoC and AshKetchumDarkSide for reviewing the last chapters. :)**

**Also, thank you to AkuEri for adding this to her alerts! (You are a she, right?)**

**And to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, added this story to alerts and/or favourite! Thank you! :D**

**Please review! And tell someone to get rid of those fireworks! ^^**

**Now, Roxas treats Axel like Ventus, as requested by DoC. See? I still do them!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**L. Candy**

"Axel, you shouldn't be watching that movie! That's for 18+!" Roxas chided, swiping the box out of Axel's hand, who gave him a look of serious concern.

"What the _hell _Roxas?" He demanded, but the blonde wasn't done.

"No bad words Ven!" He interrupted, jumping onto the redhead's bed and bouncing on it.

_Ven? But that's..!_

"_Roxas_!" Axel loud shout seemed to snap Roxas out of something, as the boy casually stood up on the bed and frowned at the redhead.

"Why did you call me Ven?" He demanded, receiving a confused look.

"Ventus? Um... I had too much candy again?" He offered, shrugging his shoulders and jumping off the bed. He ran out of the room and down the hall while shouting his head off.

"_Xigbar!"_

"I never said Ventus..."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Is there a hidden meaning? Probably not. ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	51. Library

**A/N: Has anyone else noticed the sudden explosion of Challenges? I mean, there's three Xion ones, two on Axel (Yay!) and two based on Zexion. That's **_**seven! **_**0_0**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LI. Library**

"Xion! I never knew that you were one for libraries!" Axel stated as he sat down next to the female, who shook her head and closed a book.

"I come here whenever I need some time alone." She stated, getting an arm on her shoulders. She frowned at it, but made no action to take it off.

"Oh... So _that's _why you don't come as often anymore! I came here since I needed to be alone too." The man sighed before looking out of the window. Xion stared at him in interest.

"You? Alone? You never stuck me as _that _type of person..." She trailed off.

"Well... Everyone needs time alone. I need it more than you might think."

"Wanna be alone together?" The female asked innocently.

"...If you want to."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Struggled for this one... And I didn't want to put Zexion in this... Because I wanted this to be different!**

**Please review! ^_^**


	52. Fly

**A/N: For anyone who's interested, I'm going to a camp thing for 2 weeks starting tomorrow, so I won't be able to update. :(**

**Well, if I'm **_**very **_**lucky, I might. But don't get your hopes up! **

**So, please review! ^_^ This one involves Isa and Lea, and they're 6 and 4 respectively. Just a heads up.**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LII. Fly**

"Isa, do you believe that people can fly?" Lea asked, moving his head to face his friend. The two were lying in a field of grass, and were watching the stars in the sky.

"No. It's impossible." He replied bluntly. Lea got onto his knees in shock and stared at the boy with pleading eyes.

"But come on! How cool would it be if we could fly _anywhere? _To the stars, maybe even other Worlds!" He answered, crossing his arms and huffing, earning a laugh from the older boy.

"...Maybe. If you believe hard enough."

"I do! Just you wait!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Little kids are **_**so **_**adorable! ;)**

**Please review!**


	53. Movie

**A/N: Managed to catch a quick break for a day! *Sighs huge sigh of relief***

**My legs are **_**killing **_**me... Not that you guys care! ;)**

**So, thank you to **_**AkuEri**_**, **_**MonMonCandie**_**, **_**Fille des Reves,**__**DoC**_**, **_**Infamousplot**_**, **_**AshKetchumDarkSide**_**, **_**the light before the darkness**_** and **_**Xainagal**_** for reviewing! :D**

**In response to 'Candy' and the great confusion it caused; it was a request! I didn't get it either! 0_0**

**Please enjoy and review!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LIII. Movie**

"Now _Jaws _is a true horror movie! Saw? As _if!_" Xigbar waved his hand around lazily, as he, Axel and Demyx were busy having yet _another _argument in the Grey Area. Demyx stood up in anger, and shook his head.

"No _way! _Saw has _blood _in it!" He retorted, crossing his arms. Axel smirked at the answer.

"Looks like Dem here's a vampire in disguise!" He commented, crossing his arms behind his head and kicking up his feet on the table. Xigbar groaned.

"Don't even get _started _on Twilight... 'Oh Edward! I love you _so much! _Save me from Jacob and my own love!'" He squealed in a girl's voice, which sounded strangely like Larxene's. Suddenly, said girl barged into the room.

"Did you say something, Mr. Pirate?"

"As _if!"_

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**How does Xigbar know all of the names? That's up to you!**


	54. Afraid

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LIV. Afraid**

"Lea, are you _afraid _of the _water?_" Isa commented, after he had stopped jumping in and looked at the redhead, who was currently up against the wall of the swimming pool area.

"No! I just... Don't like the deep end!" He shouted back, gaining stares from other children. He shivered as he was only wearing swimming shorts, and he slowly crept towards the changing rooms.

A hand grabbed his wrist and chucked him in without warning. As the water submerged him and a stinging feeling hit his eyes and nose, he began scrambling frantically to the top. Once he got up, he grabbed the edge, cleared his eyes and death glared at a smirking Isa.

"I _hate _you!"

"Tell me something I _don't _already know."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: This is based off my own fear of the deep end... Everyone else can jump in it no problem, but I always think that I'll drown if I jump in. So I don't, and I hate myself for it. :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	55. Death

**A/N: I have my Ven Challenge up! :) And I still have the poll running, with a tie so far! *HintHint***

**So, please read and review! ;D And thanks for all of the support so far! It really does mean a lot! C:**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LV. Death**

This was _not _how he intended his death to be like. Fighting along Sor-No, _Roxas_ and hanging on to life, if you _could _call it a life, by a thread was _not _meant to happen.

"I think I liked it more when they were on _my _side." Axel gritted through his teeth, back to back with an all-too-famous Keyblade Master. More Dusks swarmed up on them, and there were too many to count.

"Feeling a little... Regret?" Sora asked, a smirk on his face as he turned to see Axel more clearly. The man shook his head.

"Nah. I can handle these punks. Watch this!" He leapt forward and managed one final glance at the boy, who looked confused beyond understanding.

_See ya, partner._

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: 124 words... *Sweatdrops***

**This scene gets me every time without failure... And when Axel and Roxas say goodbye for good... :(**

***Goes off to watch Remembrance again. And sobs eyes out again***

**I didn't do this justice... Please review! ^_^**


	56. Frozen

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Jcthegirl, AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie, Fille des Reves, DoC **_**and **_**the light before the darkness **_**for reviewing! :)**

**This is dedicated to the awesome Fille des Reves, as today is her birthday! *Fireworks go off in background as well as party poppers and balloons* :D**

**Please review! ^_^ Also, the number of Wishing-Fire's Challenges on here has exceled **_**10! **_**Talk about a lot! 0_0 **

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LVI. Frozen**

Axel took out some frozen ice cream sticks, and handed one to Roxas and Xion as the female turned on the TV. On the screen, there were a large group of people performing a Mexican wave.

"Axel, what's _that?_" Roxas gasped, leaning off the white sofa to see the blur of arms more clearly. Just as the man opened his mouth to answer, Xion 'accidentally' hit the button on the remote. The channel quickly changed to one of a cat getting ready to jump out of an open window.

It jumped... And slid down the window, as it was actually _closed_. Axel burst out laughing at the sight, while the other two stared at him in concern. He raised an eyebrow.

"It was _funny_... For _me_, anyway."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N; Yes, random...**

**Fille des Reves, sorry if you don't like this! I tried my best! ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	57. Speechless

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LVII. Speechless**

"As I was saying, for some reason Zexion won't talk to me and..." Demyx sighed, stuffing another piece of toast into his mouth as Axel listened to him. Suddenly, a small boy looked up at them.

"You stole my Lexicon and painted my room _black _and with _skulls_, Number IX!" Was the harsh response. The mullet-haired boy shrugged his shoulders.

"But you said that..."

"Greetings! My dear friends!" A loud voice silenced all of the noise in the room, as everyone turned around to face Xemnas. He walked in majestically, obviously not realizing that the Dusks had drawn on his forehead 'MANSEX' in _pink _permanent marker.

The word left everyone speechless, before Xigbar broke the silence with maniac laughter.

"Dude, what happened to your _face_?"

"_What?_"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Inspired by a story I read once, as well as the Days manga. The Dusks drawing on Roxas face... At least they have a sense of humour! ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	58. Alone

**A/N: Angsty Axel= **_**Very **_**annoyed Axel. After Roxas joined with Sora, and Axel's last day in the Organization, according to moi! :) Just to clear things up!**

**Listening to the song 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars reminds me of Axel and Roxas for some reason... Maybe a hint of Xion too... Just ignore the romance parts! ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LVII. Alone**

"Axel, are you-"

"Leave me _alone!_" An angry voice answered, as something heavy slammed against the door. Demyx whistled, and casually walked away.

"No need to be so angry..." He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall to meet the other members.

After he had vanished, a Dark Corridor opened up in the hall, revealing Axel. He glanced around the area, before looking down and sighing.

"I have to... Nothing's left here." He chuckled at the irony of the words, and turned to face the way out of the Castle.

"I must sound like _Roxas_ now... Well, better late than never." With that, he sprinted down the hall to flee the World That Never Was.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Rubbish. I **_**hate **_**this one, but I needed to do a serious one.**

**And for why he didn't use a Dark Corridor, Roxas didn't when he left, and there was a cut scene with Pluto watching Axel leave, so... I worked from there. ;)**

**And according to me, Axel can feel! :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	59. Door

**A/N: Thank you once again to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, AkuEri, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**(Glad that you liked it!) for reviewing! :)**

**Also, thank you to **_**IenzoShuggoCharra **_**for adding this to his/her favourites! ;D**

**Please review! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LIX. Door**

The door creaked open silently, as Roxas and Xion glanced nervously at each other.

"Are you _sure_ that we should be doing this? I mean, last time..." She trailed off quietly, as she watched Roxas ready a large bucket that was full of freezing water. The blonde grinned at her.

"Why not? Axel plays pranks on _us _all of the time. So _we _have to return the favour!" He threw the bucket over the sleeping man's head, the water flying everywhere.

"No Isa not _again_!" Axel jumped up with a bolt, and he looked to his right to see two black figures running away in laughter.

"Who's _Isa_?" Roxas asked once they had gotten away. Xion shrugged her shoulders.

"How am _I _meant to know?"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Oh, fun fun... :)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	60. Study

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LX. Study**

"But I _can't study!_" Lea wailed, throwing down his Maths textbook, much to the frustration of Isa and the amusement of everyone else in the library. The older boy pinched his nose in mock horror, and calmly opened the book.

"Page 78...You see here, _that_ is an isosceles triangle, because..." Isa began, pointing to an image on the page. Lea had spaced out after a few words, and was staring out of the nearby window. Suddenly, a pale hand slapped his head, and the redhead looked back to Isa in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you even _listening_ to me?"

"Nope!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: YES! 100 words exactly! *Falls to ground in happiness*;)**

**Did you see what I did with the page number? Did you? **_**Did you? **_***Points to number* :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	61. Battlefield

**A/N: Last day of freedom! ;)**

**My birthday's 3 days away! Yay! :D**

**Sorry, I just felt like sharing that. 0_0**

**Please review! Axel has just joined the Organization in this, so I'll be treating him like Lea.**

**But this Lea has Giant Weapons of Doom. He just hates the Heartless. :)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LXI. Battlefield**

"But I don't wanna!" Axel cried, before hiding behind Xaldin at the sight of a small group of Heartless. The older man raised an eyebrow, sighed, and promptly pushed the boy into the area.

"You are in a battlefield area. You _must _fight back." He ordered coolly, but only got the younger one running back to him again.

"But I don't wanna _fight_! Those _things_ made me a Nobody! Or whatever you call yourselves... Got it memorized?" He jumped out of the way of a Shadow's claw, only to come face-to-face with a Darkside. "Leave me _alone!_"

Xaldin sighed, and summoned his lances to assist the newbie.

Who was hiding in a corner of Beast's Castle, behind a pillar.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: I was struggling... And we needed more Xaldin action, so... You know! ;D**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^ *Hands out sea-salt ice creams to all reviewers***


	62. Cold

**A/N: OH MY GOD! 200+ REVIEWS! Are you guys serious! *Insert widest smile ever* :D**

**No words describe how happy I am about that! And this time, our lucky reviewer was **_**Infamousplot! **_***Hands out buckets of angst ideas as well as Lea and Axel love* 3**

**So, thank you so **_**so **_**much to **_**Fille des Reves, MonMonCandie, AshKetchumDarkSide, Jcthegirl, Xainagal, AkuEri, Hope Eternal, the light before the darkness **_**and **_**Infamousplot **_**for reviewing! I luve all of my reviewers! *Attacks everyone who has ever reviewed in giant hug* ;)**

**So, please enjoy! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LXII. Cold**

When Xion had collapsed straight on the spot during a mission in Twilight Town, the first thing Axel did was check that she was okay. He held her in his arms, full of concern for both of his friends. A giant Heartless suddenly appeared, and Roxas glanced at them nervously.

"I've got Xion. You take out the target!" He shouted, as the blonde nervously nodded before summoning his Keyblade and charging forth.

Xion... She was so... So _cold_. It shouldn't be this cold; it wasn't _natural_.

The next word that came out of her shocked him completely.

"...Sora..." She muttered dreamily, making the man look at her in shock.

"It's okay. She's not hurt."

Axel was lying, both to Roxas and himself when he said that.

And his friend knew that.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Angsty... *Death glares at Infamousplot* Stop rubbing off on me!**

**Seriously though, I **_**needed **_**to do a serious one. This wasn't good at all... :(**

**Please review! ^_^**


	63. Puberty

**A/N: Oh, the fun I had writing this... :)**

**Also, thank you so much to **_**Fille des Reves, AshKetchumDarkSide **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for wishing me a happy birthday! I didn't get what I wanted (A PSP. Can you guess why? ;D) but I got an awesome cake! :)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LXIII. Puberty**

Isa had hit puberty earlier than Lea. Everyone and their _mother _could see that, plain as daylight.

The boy had a deeper voice, had bigger muscles and _most certainly _was taller. Much taller.

A head taller to be exact. This fact, annoyed little Lea to say the least.

"Why are you so _tall?_" He whined as the two walked along the Gardens. Isa stopped at the question and smirked at his friend.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm more mature than you, and I was awarded for that." He stated, as the younger boy stomp his foot.

"Well, at least I don't need a dictionary to know what the word 'Fun' means!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: I had a **_**much **_**better ending wrote out for this... But it was over 200 words long! *Becomes emo* :0**

**So, ignoring all of that, please review! ^_^**


	64. Lookalike

**A/N: Just finished Bowser's Inside Story completely! Stuck on the Challenge Node final class for a week... -_-**

**I have an idea for an AkuShion 100 Theme Challenge using **_**Iggy'sGirl15 **_**Challenge. I **_**need **_**to stop thinking so much! :(**

**Also, found out that Yoko Shimomura did the soundtrack for BIS. She's easily my favourite composer now. ;)**

**Sorry about this long author's note, and hope that the drabble is okay! :D**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LXIV. Lookalike**

It was _pretty obvious _that most of the Organization could easily be mistaken as a lookalike for their Somebodies.

Well, bar Saïx, Axel and Roxas, obviously. The former two looked more like older versions, while Roxas was almost _nothing _like Sora in appearance.

Axel was thinking about this as he watched Roxas and Xion go off to Beast's Castle to eliminate a giant dog Heartless. Xion _still _couldn't call back her Keyblade, and time was running out fast. The redhead had to jump in to prevent the two from being separated.

Xion... She possessed an uncanny resemblance to Naminé, and Axel was certain that the two were connected somehow.

How, he honestly didn't have a clue.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: I didn't do the obvious Ven and Roxas semblance as you guys must be sick of all the BbS stuff. ;)**

**Oh, **_**that **_**mission in Beast's Castle with the legendary stick... How I loved that. What with Roxas acting all brave, and Xion just telling the truth.**

"**Well..." *Picks up a random stick in super dramatic way* "I can improvise."**

"**Roxas, that's a **_**stick.**_**"**

_**That's **_**the Xion I love to see. Where did that stick come from? 0_O**

**Ignoring all of my ramblings, please review! ^_^**


	65. Random

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, AkuEri, DoC, **_**(yes, you **_**do **_**need an account ASAP) **_**Jcthegirl, Timber Wolf of Purity, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing! :)**

**Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves **_**for adding me to her author alerts and **_**Fatima Kenobi Skywalker **_**for adding this to his/her favourites! :D**

**Got the final Hunger Games book today! And also spent half an hour trying to load Final Fantasy X-2 before giving up... ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXV. Random**

When Roxas and Xion had walked into the Grey Area, they had discovered a certain redhead jumping up and down on the sofa, playing on Demyx's Sitar. The victim was currently soaking Axel in water, but he didn't seem to be affected.

"FLOWERS WILL RULE THE WORLDS!" He declared loudly before jumping onto the glass table and breaking it. He continued to dance as Roxas' jaw fell to the floor.

"Is Axel..."

"He's being random because Marluxia gave him one of his _special _flowers." Xion explained, sitting down as the man broke the giant window, earning a glare from Saïx.

"MAINLY SUNFLOWERS!"

"...He needs a nettle."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: This is when you become scared of the author. ;)**

**Please review!**


	66. Mentor

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXVI. Mentor**

"_What? _Are you playing another joke _again_ Xigbar?" Axel exclaimed as he glared at the man, who only chuckled evilly in response.

"As _if._ Boss-Man said that you have to be the new kid's mentor today. Do I need repeating?" He smirked as the younger man sighed deeply before standing up, glancing at his bed in 'sorrow' before walking out of his door.

He arrived at the Hall of Empty Melodies, and whistled loudly as a blonde figure turned to him. He coughed in an important matter before resting his emerald gaze on the Nobody.

"A-_hem_. Well, hello there _Larxene_."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Axel training Larxene... Oh, what an amusing image. C:**

**100 words again! I'm doing well! ;D**

**So, please review! ^_^**


	67. Skilled

**A/N: Guess what? I sighed up for **_**Fruity-Fruit Cups's **_**'Needs More Love' Challenge with Master Eraqus! *Shot***

**Someone **_**please **_**whack me over the head and tell me to finish my other stuff before I get any more ideas! ;)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXVII. Skilled**

Xigbar had once joked that 'Poppet'; in other words Xion, was skilled at fainting for no reason. As much as Axel wanted to disagree with him, he couldn't.

She _did _have a habit of fainting, but it always had a reason. It was the same problem with Roxas; he would collapse suddenly. He still remembered the time that he had to drag the blonde out of Castle Oblivion after a memory rush.

He _knew _that Sora was asleep, and that Naminé was piecing his memories together. Memories that were inside his two best friends.

He _knew _that they would have to vanish in order for the brunette to wake up.

But it didn't mean for a _second _that he had to accept it.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: I am trying (and failing) to create angst, as Infamousplot isn't here to supply it! *Missing You plays in background* :D**

**I've always thought about this, for some weird reason...**

**Please review! ^_^**


	68. Swordsman

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much to **_**DoC, **_**(what's the name of your account? I wanna see it!) **_**Celtic Authoress of America, AkuEri, AshKetchumDarkSide, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Do you think I should change my penname? I just want to, since my profile picture is of Aqua, and a lot of pennames have Bond of Flame in them. But I really like my current one... Any suggestions? ;)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXVIII. Swordsman**

"When I grow up, I wanna be a swordsman!" Lea declared, standing on a chair in the classroom. Isa immediately groaned and held his head in his hands, shaking said head. All of the other children listened in awe and interest.

"Then I have a big sword that can destroy all of the bad guys! And then people would like me! And then I can protect my friends! And then-"

"Alright Lea. I think that's enough." The teacher smiled and gently beckoned the redhead down. The boy happily skipped off the chair, and sat down next to Isa.

"When I grow up, I wanna be known as a Great Ninja!" A girl with short black hair shouted, as a boy with brown hair groaned at her words. Neither of the duo were really paying attention.

"Maybe a fireman would be cooler..."

"_Lea!_"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Lea's back! After goodness knows how long! :)**

**Can you guess who the mysterious girl and boy were? ;D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	69. War

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXIX. War**

There always seemed to be a never-ending war between the Heartless and Nobodies. For no beings that apparently _didn't _have feelings, they seemed to be full with eternal hatred for the other.

Axel first noticed this when he saw that his Assassins were acting _much _more aggressive than normal in Halloween Town. He walked in the centre of town to the graveyard, but stopped to stare at _that _scarecrow.

No offense to Roxas, but it _did _possess a striking resemblance to the blonde...

He smirked at the thought before dismissing it. He pushed the creaky gates open, which made a high-pitched wail in protest.

An Orcus had decided to pop in for a quick destruction spree, and was smashing up the walls as the Assassins relentlessly attacked. The man sighed, and summoned his weapons before running forward.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Banged my head against the wall to come up with this... XD So it's not my best work...**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	70. Light

**A/N: If Eraqus has too many stories written about him for me to use him for the 'Needs More Love' Challenge, I'm going to use Dilan!**

**Yay? ;)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXX. Light**

"Man, he's _way _too light! Someone give him some take-aways!" Axel heard a familiar voice comment in surprise. He opened his eyes immediately to stare into Demyx's own, who dropped the male onto the ground in horror. "Whoa! You _live!_"

"Yes. I _live_." The man grumbled, picking himself from the ground and shaking his head. He stood up and stared at the smaller man. "What were you saying about me being _light_?" He dragged the last word out, and awaited a reply.

"Well... You wouldn't wake up for dinner, so _I _had to go and get you and drag you in. It's chicken curry now if you-"

The sentence was left unfinished as a Dark Corridor opened and promptly closed, leading to the Kitchen of Depressing Foods. Demyx rubbed his hair.

"Sure... Suit yourself."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: This has made up for the lack of humour before! (Hopefully!) :D**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	71. Animals

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves, AkuEri, MonMonCandie, prince of flames, Quinhwyvar **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing!**

**Thank you to **_**Quinhwyvar **_**and **_**prince of flames **_**for adding this to their story alerts! :D**

**And finally, thank you so much to **_**prince of flames **_**for adding this story and myself to his Favourite Stories, Author Alert and Favourite Author! It really means a lot! :)**

**I've been hanging around FictionPress too long... ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXI. Animals**

"How can you _not _like cats? They're cute and fluffy and _adorable!_" Xion stamped her foot, picking up a black cat that looked mortified at the female, but she didn't realize it. Axel shook his head and crossed his arms at the words.

"The saying 'Man's best friend' isn't applied to all animals for a reason. Got it memorized?" He smirked as the cat began to flail about in the female's grip.

"Whoa kittie! Something wrong?" She asked, full of concern that she shouldn't have, just as the cat jumped up and scratched her cheek, right underneath her eye. The female dropped it and the animal ran away as Axel raced over to the female.

"Are you alright? It happened to me once... _Man _did it hurt!"

"I think I'll stick to dogs in the future."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Happened when my best friend first introduced me to her (normally nice) cat. It jumped up and attacked her before running away. ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	72. Shopping

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXII. Shopping**

"Why are we _doing _this?" Axel groaned, throwing a can of beans into the trolley. "I mean, a Mission for _shopping_? I know we're newbies and all, but _come on_!"

"Quit complaining and maybe we may actually _achieve _something." Saïx snapped, carefully placing a red mop into the trolley and pushing it along as Axel dragged his body along behind the older man.

"Whoa! _Chocolate!_" The redhead shouted, running into an area full of said stuff. Saïx groaned yet again and continued to bang his head on the handle as people stared at them.

"Weirdos..."

"THERE'S JAFFA CAKES ELF MAN!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: 100 words exactly! I'm getting better! Not much, but still... ;)**

**Please review! *Hands out Jaffa Cakes to all reviewers* ^_^**


	73. Sleep

**A/N: Really, what do you think this is gonna be about? *Winks suggestively* ;)**

**Also, my brother is going to England for 10 days, and guess what he's bringing with him? *Points to laptop* :(**

**Honestly, as soon as you get on a roll...**

**Anyway, please enjoy! I'll be back in 10 days! :D**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXIII. Sleep**

Axel loved his sleep. _Everyone _in the Organization knew that. Wake him up, and you were in _serious _trouble.

Unfortunately, when one went to sleep in the World That Never Was, the Dusks usually followed, permanent markers in hand.

The redhead learned this the hard way when he had fallen asleep before dinner, and was rewarded with flowers and red hearts dotted over his face, virtually hiding his marks and eyes.

It was only later on that he discovered that his Mission just _happened _to be with the Superior. That was the only Mission where he had _refused _to take his hood down.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Blame the manga for this! *Points to Days manga***

**Dusks are such trouble makers... ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	74. Milk

**A/N: Thank you so very much to **_**Xainagal, Jcthegirl, Quinhwyvar, AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie, prince of flames, Fille des Reves, Mystical, AkuEri **_**and **_**the light before the darkness **_**for reviewing! :D**

_**Jcthegirl**_**, a Jaffa Cake is a small circle that is a mixture of oranges and chocolate. My dad is addicted to them. c:**

**Turns out that my brother got the date wrong. I swear, he's leaving **_**today**_**! I promise! He's an idiot, sometimes! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXIV. Milk**

Lea hated milk. He had hated the strange, white liquid only a small amount at first, but when he heard that they came from _cows_, he gained a strong hatred of them.

He had a phobia of cows, which shall be explained another time.

Unfortunately, his school had one of those stupid schemes that made _every _child drink milk. The redhead just sneaked his drink to Isa when the teachers weren't looking, even though the other boy wasn't the biggest fan either.

But now, one day in his room in The World That Never Was, Axel looked at his arms.

He was _not _anorexic, much to popular belief. He had only eaten 375 calories for Kingdom Hearts sake!

"Wish I had drunk some milk as Lea..."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: No, Axel is **_**not **_**bare-chested in this. You dirty minded readers! ;)**

***Drools at thought of Axel minus cloak, but with pants on* :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	75. Maniac

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXIV. Manic**

"Yay! Go _Edward_!" Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord all cheered at the same time, as Edward once again went into One-Of-_Those_-Scenes-With-Belle-That-Will-Not-Be-Described-As-This-Story-Is-K+. Axel walked into the room after hearing the shouts, and was immediately scared.

"Oh my goodness! What the _hell _is wrong with you guys! All of you people slash Nobodies are manic!" The redhead demanded, focusing on the trio. Xigbar paused the movie at a _very _wrong looking moment and glared at him.

"_This_, coming from the man that watches My Little Ponies!" His mouth began a smirk as the man shook his head.

"It's Xion! She likes it!"

"And you watch Doctor Who!" Xaldin piped in.

"...Roxas!"

"Sponge Bob Square Pants?" Luxord asked.

"...Got me there."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: That super long word involving Belles and Ks. All **_**one **_**word! :)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	76. Kleptomaniac

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXVI. Kleptomaniac**

"Roxas, I think you fit the description of a kleptomaniac _perfectly_. Got it memorized?" Axel commented, taking a bite out of his ice cream as the blonde looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as Xion leaned back to get a better view.

"Well... You often steal ice-cream from little children in the street..."

"H-Hey!"

"I'm not _finished yet_. Then you stole the pillows off me and Xion for no reason _whatsoever_!" He smirked as Roxas shifted uncomfortably. Xion giggled and pushed him gently.

"Yeah. _Then _you stole the Potions off the Moogle!"

"...Stop ganging up on me!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Roxas steals things! Naughty boy! ;)**

**Please review! ^_^ *Hands out Axel plushies to all reviewers***


	77. I Don't Know How

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, prince of flames, MonMonCandie, AkuEri, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**Quinhwyvar lazy **_**for reviewing! :)**

**Friends are wonderful people... One let me type on her computer until my bro gets back! Yay! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! Also, I have the first chapter of **_**Wishing-Fire's **_**10 Destiny Challenge typed up, ready to be unleashed! Should I publish it soon? It has Lea in it! ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXVII. I Don't Know How**

"How does flying work?" Roxas questioned as he and Axel drifted over the waters of Neverland. Well, Roxas was at least; Axel was too busy sitting on the edge of a cliff looking down to be drifting.

"Can't go in the water..._ Can't _go in the water!" The redhead repeated to himself, rocking back and forth in a ball. Roxas flew down to him and kicked him gently.

"...Um, earth toAxel?" He asked. The man bolted up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"How does flying work?" The blonde repeated his words, rolling in the air.

"I don't know how! I don't _wanna _know how! I wanna go _back_!"

"...Do you have a fear of the _water?"_

"..._Never..."_

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Blame Isa for Axel's fear of water!**

**Please review! ^_^**


	78. Writing

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXVIII. Writing**

Axel came into Saïx's room to get him to wake up. What he got _instead _was the Dusks writing all over his face with felt-tips.

"Hell-_o_?" He commented, closing the door behind him and walking towards the bed. All of the Nobodies stopped their work and stared at the awake man. Saïx snored loudly in the bed, looking peaceful for once instead of wanting to murder someone for failing to do their Mission.

"You guys are doing it all wrong..." He shook his head disapprovingly as he fumbled in his large pockets for something. He smirked, and took out a large box of rainbow permanent markers and presented them.

"You're meant to use _these _babies!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: The time I had writing this... Was fun, to say the least. :)**

**Over the limit again. :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	79. Mermaid

**A/N: Where do you think this is set? ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXIX. Mermaid**

"Larxene, I _think _that there is the tiny possibility that you got our orders mixed up..." Axel commented angrily, as he glanced down to see a long red shark tail coming out from his waist. He didn't know where his legs had vanished to, and he had a feelingthat he didn't want to know either.

"Oh shut up!" The female snapped back, crossing her arms in a huff. She had taken on an appearance of a mermaid with a bright yellow tail, and was missing her... _Clothes_. She did have a yellow bikini on, thankfully. Her eyes widened and she pointed behind the man.

"Watch out!" She shouted, just as Axel turned around to get knocked out by a shark smacking his face.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: I am thinking of continuing this in the next one... Since I had a **_**far **_**longer one planned out.**

**Please review! They make me happy! And make you happy too, since then this gets updated quicker! ^_^**


	80. Fireworks

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie, AkuEri, Fille des Reves, Jcthegirl **_**and **_**the light before the darkness **_**for reviewing! c:**

**Thank you to **_**RoseOfADifferentColor **_**for adding me to her author alerts! Something tells me that you're going to regret it... He-he... ;)**

**Sorry about that. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Based off **_**AkuEri's **_**review! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LXXX. Fireworks**

"Wake up you stupid _idiot_!" Axel groaned and slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to awaken. It felt like fireworks were going off in his ears, as they ringed painfully. He yelped at the sight of Larxene zapping a shark repeatedly with Thunders. Then he realized that he was in _water_. The _wet _stuff. He found a nearby coral and grabbed onto it with his life.

"How do you do that?" He asked, wrapping his tail around the plant. The female glanced over to him, rolled her eyes and threw a knife at the shark. It hissed in anger.

"Fight stupid!" She called out, narrowly dodging a grey fin. The man used one hand to send out a Fire spell towards the animal.

"...Is that _steam?_"

"None! It's fireworks!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: **_**AkuEri **_**has some pretty smart ideas up her sleeves... *Shakes fist* XD**

**Also, when thunder hits water, **_**all **_**of the water is electrified. That's why Axel asked how Larxene could use Thunder spells.**

**And we all know what happens when fire and water collide... ;)**

**Long authors notes! Please review! ^_^**


	81. Tonight

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LXXXI. Tonight**

"What are we doing tonight Isa?" Lea whined, idly swinging his legs while sitting on his friend's bed. The boy was too busy looking at the moon outside to notice.

"Tonight's the full moon..." He muttered to himself, almost like he was in a trance. The redhead quirked an eyebrow, walked over to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hel-_lo_? Earth to doggie?" He asked, as the other boy glanced up and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't. _Ever_. Call. Me. That." He growled, standing up and towering over the younger boy.

"Sit boy! Sit!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: 100 words exactly! Finally! :)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	82. Me and You

**A/N: Hello there! Just wanted to ask; do you guys think I should extent some of these into one-shots? I've just had a few people asking me to do that.**

**If you want that, please tell me the chapter number and title in your review! If you give one; you don't have to... ;)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LXXXII. Me and You**

"Why am I _upside-down?" _Axel wailed, as he walked along one of the many ceilings in Wonderland. Suddenly, a small group of floating Heartless appeared. He groaned before turning tail and backing up against the wall as they drew closer.

"_Had _to have Xigbar for this... And _of course _we would get separated! I don't even have a weapon yet! I don't want to die; technically I _am _dead, but, you know... _Leave me alone!_" He rambled on, until a purple cat came from nowhere. It smiled at him widely in an unsettling way as the boy chuckled nervously.

"No offense, but I really-"

"It's only me and you, you know..." It purred, floating closer. The redhead widened his eyes and began to scramble away.

"I don't swing that way! I _don't! _I _swear _on my non-existent life!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Our beloved Axel has just joined the Organization in this one. And for some reason, Xemnas sent him to Wonderland. With Xigbar. With no weapons.**

**Not funny for him, but hilarious for us! XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	83. A Secret Admirer

**A/N: Thanks to the awesome **_**Xainagal, AkuEri, Quinhwyvar, MonMonCandie, AshKetchumDarkSide **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :)**

_**Fille des Reves**_** and her wonderful confusion: They were meant to go to Neverland but ended up in the world of singing fishies. Axel got KOed by a shark, and Larxene was acting horrible as usual.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXXIII. A Secret Admirer**

"Axel, I think you have a secret admirer," Xion confessed, as the two sat up on the clock tower. Axel took a chump of his ice cream and turned to face her.

"Really? What makes you think that?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes. She looked at him before blushing and looking down.

"Well... They think that you're really nice, and good fun to hang around with, and a great friend, and..." She trailed off, looking over to the sunset before eating her salty treat.

"Really? So, do you know who it is?" He questioned, grinning at the female.

"...Me..."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Some fluffy AkuShion, because it's my favourite pairing by a mile. :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	84. Someone Has a Crush on You

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXXIV. Someone Has a Crush on You**

"I _luve _you!" A young girl with black hair declared, jumping on top of a startled Lea. The two of them trussed onto the grass, as the boy tried in vain to pull the girl off him. Unfortunately, she seemed to have rather strong arms.

"If you were any older, I'd claim _rape_!" He shouted, glancing over to an amused Isa with wide puppy eyes. A boy with brown hair suddenly ran up, and he pulled her off with ease.

"Cid wants us." He said simply. The female nodded before grabbing his arm and running off. Lea pushed himself up and stared at Isa.

"I think someone has a _crush _on you, Lea!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Had to bang my head against the wall for this one... ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**

**Shameless Ad Time! I will have my Lea Destiny Challenge up **_**very **_**shortly, so if you like him, check it out! :)**

**Shameless Ad Time over!**


	85. Teenager

**A/N: Just wanted to ask something; I have a one-shot written about Vanitas/Aqua, ready since **_**WishingDreamer5 **_**inspired me to write one. Should I publish it?**

**And the drabbles that people want to see are: 013. Holding Hands and 061. Battlefield. Voting is still open! :)**

**Anyway, hope you guys all enjoy!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXXV. Teenager**

Sometimes, Axel wished that he was a teenager.

It was mainly so that whenever he, Roxas and Xion all hung out together, he wouldn't get strange looks from other people and so that he could get away with pranks.

Then again, he was only fourteen when he lost his heart to the Heartless, so in a way, he was _still _kind of a teenager.

So, if they did get their hearts back; which he _hugely _doubted, would he be the same age and height as his friends? Or would he still be the same as he was now?

Hearts really _were _confusing.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: I'm happy with this one... I've always wondered what would happen if they **_**did **_**get their hearts back? Do hearts age? Would Zexion become an adorable tiny kid again?**

**Review, and you might get the answer! ^_^**


	86. Moonlight

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Xainagal, AshKetchumDarkSide, Jcthegirl, AkuEri, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Thank you to **_**Marlene Shadowheart **_**and **_**SilverRoxas **_**for the Author Favourites!**

**Thank you to **_**SilverRoxas **_**for adding this story to his favourites!**

**Who do you **_**think **_**this is about? ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXXVI. Moonlight**

Axel jumped back from another of Saïx's attacks, breathing heavily as he did so. His whole body was aching, he _needed _sleep, he was pretty certain that one of his ribs were broken, and his former best friend was trying to murder him.

Great. He _hated _that moonlight. Unfortunately, he _had _to decide to head to the Castle That Never Was for some reason that he had since forgotten. It had Kingdom Hearts in the air. Guess what that was full of?

Moonlight. _That _powered Saïx up _no_ end.

He blocked another attack and threw both of his weapons at Saïx with all of the energy that he could muster. It had barely left a mark on him. The man growled at him before charging forward. Axel barely cartwheeled out of the way in time.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Why can Axel do cartwheels? Because he looks odd doing rolls and I read somewhere that he can do them, so eh... :)**

**A **_**much **_**longer version was planned out, as if this wasn't long enough. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	87. Lust

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXXVII. Lust**

"It's gotta be around here somewhere..." Pete muttered, staring at a blank yellow wall that had aged with time. Axel tried to peek around the corner to see clearer, but Roxas pulled him back.

"What's he doing?" The blonde asked, looking up to the man. He sighed and rubbed the back of his hair.

"I dunno know... Obviously has a lust for something. What, that something _is_, I don't know. Got it memorized?" He explained, glancing back around again. Roxas tried to peek underneath him, but caught his leg. The two of them went tumbling to the sand as Pete glared at them.

"Who are you two knuckleheads?"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: I love Pete. He's so stupid. But funny! ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	88. Not Sure Why

**A/N: Because **_**Jcthegirl **_**wondered, and the rest of you guys seemed to like it, this one is a direct continuation of 083. A Secret Admirer.**

**Also, if anyone cares, I've taken up **_**RoseOfADifferentColour**_**'s Armoury Challenge! Woot! It shall begin after this Challenge! Double woot! :D **

**Hope you enjoy! ^^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**LXXXVIII. Not Sure Why**

"..._What?" _Axel exclaimed, his ice cream dropping to the pavement beneath them in shock. Xion blushed and looked around, refusing to answer.

"...Sorry." She eventfully managed, looking up again to see his emerald eyes wide open in shock. He went to take a bit of his non-existent ice cream. He frowned.

"Why did you tell me that?" He managed to get out, still in shock. Xion shifted ever-oh-so-slightly towards him and looked up.

"I'm not sure why, to be completely honest. But I-"

"-Hi guys!" Roxas cut in cheerfully, holding three bars of ice-cream in his hands. He frowned at his two friends in confusion.

"Axel and Xion... How come you two are blushing like Axel's hair?"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Naughty Roxas! Butting in at an important moment! ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	89. Devil

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, Fille des Reves, AkuEri, Timber Wolf of Purity, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Quinhwyvar **_**for reviewing the last chapters! :D**

**I never thought that I'd type this, but this story/Challenge has hit 300 reviews! *Fireworks and party poppers go off***

**Thank you so so much to everyone who has every reviewed this! It means a lot! ^_^**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**LXXXIX. Devil**

"Talk of the devil! What did I do _this _time?" Axel groaned as he hung upside-down from the ceiling of the Grey Area. Xigbar smirked and began to casually shoot at him.

"You went into my room without permission, _then _you steal my favourite food from-"

"-You _hate _curry!" The redhead shouted back, ducking as a bullet narrowly flew over him.

"As _if. _I'll let you down now, 'cause I'm a nice guy and all," At that, the upside-down fell to the ground with a mighty bang. He groaned as a small group of Snipers floated into the room.

Then they all started shooting at him. Axel ducked behind a sofa and got kicked in the face by a grinning Xigbar.

"You little devil!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: These next few themes are going to be hard... :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	90. Tea

**A/N: If any of you guys have ever played **_**Super Smash Bros Brawl, **_**you may be able to guess what inspired this. ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XC. Tea**

The question had caught Kairi completely off-guard. She whipped her head around and stared at her kidnapper/stalker in surprise at his question. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I mean exactly what I said; do you like tea?" Axel asked again, as the female's mouth opened and closed in shock, trying to get a word out.

"...I prefer coffee, to be honest. It keeps you wide awake." She replied, playing with one of her many zippers on her dress, "Tea's for old people."

"So? You're calling me old eh, Princess?" The redhead demanded, raising an eyebrow in mock hurt. She giggled at his reaction slightly; the first time that she had done so.

"...Maybe."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: I'm starting to like her, thanks to **_**Oceanic Waves **_**and the KH Wiki! :D**

**Still can't fight for her life, mind... ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	91. Garden

**A/N: I bet that most of you people are expecting Radiant Garden? Well, you're wrong. Oh so very wrong.**

**Not. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XCI. Garden**

"It's so... _Girly _here," Lea complained, picking up a pink flower and waving it in front of Isa's face to prove his point. The other boy took the flower out of his hands and stuffed it down his t-shirt. Just to annoy him.

"_There_. Now stop whining. We've got a castle to invade!" He declared, but stopped when no footsteps were following him. Isa turned around slowly, to be presented with the sight of his best friend rolling about on the grass, wrecking a flower bed in the process.

"It _burns! _Well, not really. It _itches!_" The younger boy wailed, trying in vain to get rid of the flower.

"_Great..._"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Fun, fun... I had an itchy flower rubbed over my face once. It hurt for a week after. :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	92. Flowers

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves, Jcthegirl, AshKetchumDarkSide, Quinhwyvar, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**AkuEri **_**for reviewing! :D**__

**Yesterday was **_**Axel Day!**_** And I forgot it! *Sobs* :(**

**Also, me and **_**Fille des Reves **_**discovered that the world is meant to end on Larxene Day. 0_O**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**XCII. Flowers**

"I _hate _you..." Axel grumbled under his breath as he helped Marluxia to clear up his beloved flowers after the former had 'accidentally' set the garden shed on fire. The older man stopped tidying up the flower bed of some sunflowers and glared at the redhead.

"Why? Flowers are beautiful; delicate, soft to the touch, simply-"

"Alright, _alright! _I've got it memorized, _sheesh_!" He interrupted, waving his hand in the air in annoyance.

Marluxia then noticed the smell of smoke. Fearing the worse, he turned around to find Axel desperately to put the roaring flames out, but he was only making it worse.

"I swear! _This time _it was an accident!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: Axel waves his hand. Fire appears. Must be a nightmare if you're waving to someone to say hello. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	93. Breathing

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**XCII. Breathing**

Axel ducked a Blizzard spell that would have otherwise hit his head, but got whacked in the stomach by a certain Keyblader instead. He held it in pain as he blocked a spinning shield attack, and threw a Chakram forward, aiming for Sora. The brunette easily ducked it, but then got hit by it returning.

Stupid Marluxia and Larxene... For _ever _agreeing to help them. Okay, he betrayed them at the end, but still...

His breathing was deep and heavy, as he had taken a _lot _of damage. Who knew that a giant key and two animals could hurt this much?

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: **_**1 **_**word over! **_**1**_**! *Bangs head***

**Sorry if I did this wrong, as I don't have Re:COM. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	94. Smile

**A/N: For anyone cares, I made up my own 100 Theme Challenge due to incredible boredom. It's basically the names of all of the KH music tracks, so it's pretty hard. Just in case you were interested! I may post it if enough people like it. :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**XCIV. Smile**

"Earth to zombie!" Axel demanded, waving a hand in front of Roxas' face. The boy replied with a blank stare.

"Sheesh, do you not know what _smile _means?" He asked, bending down to the boy's level. The blonde replied with more silence, which irritated the redhead no end.

"It means to be _happy! _Not that us Nobodies _have _feelings, but at least pretend to!" Axel pleaded, making the widest smile that he could have possibly made with his mouth. Suddenly, _something _played on the edge of Roxas' lips.

"You look stupid."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**A/N: I think this is the first one that's **_**under **_**the limit! Yay! :)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	95. Legs

**A/N: Thank you to **_**the light before the darkness, Fille des Reves, AkuEri, MonMonCandie, Xainagal, Timber Wolf of Purity, Quinhwyvar **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing!**

**Thank you to **_**Jcthegirl **_**and **_**the light before the darkness **_**for adding me to their Author Alerts and/or Favourite Authors list! :D**

**Also, thank you so much to everyone who has taken on my Challenge! Six in one day! I'm so happy! C:**

**Ignoring all of that, hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XCV. Legs**

"Come on short stuff!" Axel shouted over his shoulder, looking behind him for any sight of a certain annoyed blonde Nobody. Roxas ran up to him and put his hands on his knees, Keyblade in hand.

"Why do you have such _long _legs?" He demanded, looking up and glaring. The man turned around and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was a good boy, so the creator of Nobodies gifted me with them. _You_, on the other hand..." He smirked as the blonde crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh zip it! I have a Keyblade, so... _Hey!_" He protested as Axel yanked his weapon off him and casually threw it in the air.

"You were saying?"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Love the friendship between these two and Xion. Just love it! *Hearts***

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	96. Unicorn

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XCVI. Unicorn**

"Zexion, why is there a giant _unicorn _on your Lexicon?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against a wall in the Library of Nothingness. The teenager narrowed his eyes at him and slammed the book shut.

"Personally, I believe that Number IX performed the task while the Lexicon was out of my vision of sight," He explained, picking at the bright pink unicorn that was smiling widely at him from the cover. Truth be told, it was quite creepy.

"I wonder about what goes on in his head..." Axel muttered.

"I must agree with your thoughts, Number VIII."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Zexion needed a **_**long **_**over-due appearance! :)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	97. Wonderland

**A/N: Only 3 chappies left... That makes me quite sad... :(**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XCVII. Wonderland**

Wonderland truly was full of, ahem... _Wonders_, hence the name. It featured upside down ceilings, a mad cat with an unnerving grin, and a queen that chopped heads off for fun, to list a few things.

As well as the occasional Emerald Serenade. They were medium sized green Heartless that flew around at a fast speed. Unfortunately, damaging them only made them flee faster.

"Get back here you _thing_!" Axel shouted, casting Fire after Fire spell at the Heartless as it flew around the maze. Suddenly, a large group of Grey Caprices appeared, blocking the path.

"Get out of the way!"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: How come everyone seemed to find the Wonderland Emerald Serenade so hard? I found the one in Neverland harder, to be honest. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	98. Who Are You?

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Quinhwyvar, Jcthegirl, AkuEri, MonMonCandie, Fille des Reves, AshKetchumDarkSide **_**and **_**Xainagal **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T* **

**XCVIII. Who Are You?**

"Who are _you?_" Lea asked, crossing his arms and pouting at the much taller man that was walking past. He abruptly stopped and turned around, looking down at the teenager. Isa came up from behind the redhead, and he looked at his friend before at the man, "I've never seen _you _before."

Chuckling, the man bent down to the boy's level and smiled at him widely, "As long as you tell me your name first, young boy." He asked. Lea put a finger to his head and smirked.

"Name's Lea. L-E-A. Get it memorized," He asked, as the man looked at him with amber eyes.

"My name is Xehanort."

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: Evil! :)**

**Please review! ^_^ **


	99. Doll

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this! :D**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**XCIX. Puppet**

"Something wrong?" Axel asked, glancing over to the female beside him. Xion was looking down, and her ice cream was melting, uneaten.

"Why do you like me?" She asked, turning her body.

"Why _not?_"

"I _am _a puppet. Just a Replica of Roxas... So if I stay here much longer, then Roxas will..." She trailed off, looking at her ice cream bar. Then, it was swiped from her and stuffed into her mouth.

"You think I care? _No. _You can't help who you are, so shut up about it and eat your ice cream already. We don't need it falling onto _another _poor man." Axel stated, taking a large mouthful off his own. The female was wide eyed at his reaction.

She failed to ignore the foreign warm feeling that was inside her, right where her heart would be.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: This was originally 257 words long! :(**

**Anyway, next chapter's the final one! Please review! ^_^**


	100. End

**A/N: This is the final one... So I have a special right to a long author's note! :D**

**Wow, 340 reviews... I never expected in a million years to get some many reviews! Thank you so very much! ^_^**

**Thank you all so very much for taking the time to review/read/favourite/alert this story! Your reviews are what inspired me to keep going, and without them I hugely doubt that this Challenge would be where it is today. So thank you! *Hands out Axel, Roxas and Xion plushies as well as Organization XIII plushies and sea-salt ice cream* ^_^**

**So, I hope that this ending is good enough for you guys. For the final time; hope you enjoy! ;D**

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**C. End**

The end... It was finally the end. He knew that it would come, sooner or later.

As Axel laid on the ground, struggling to even turn his head, he breathed a sigh of relief.

It was over. No more running, no more fighting... Just _rest_. Or wherever it was that Nobodies went after they faded.

He hoped that Roxas and... And _her_, were happy. What was her name again? It started with an X, and it...

_Xion_. That was her name. He breathed a sigh of shaky relief. _One _day, the three of them would be together again, watching the sunset with ice cream in hand, laughing about silly things.

He may have been a pathetic friend before, but now... He would start being a _true _friend.

He had that fact memorized for _certain_.

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: I... I actually got really emotional while writing this. It's just... This is the last chapter...:(**

**That makes me so **_**so**_** sad! :((((**

**I greatly enjoyed writing this, and I feel that I have **_**definitely **_**improved as a writer thanks to this. I still have two Challenges on the go, but I have ideas for at least seven, so expect another one up before September! :)**

**Please review for the final time! ^_^**


End file.
